These Kids
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: AU. Meg wasn't the only pregnant teen on that fateful field trip. Themes include, well just about everything. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**New fic, Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

It was late in the evening on the night before the start of Veronica's senior year of high school at Neptune High, and she was working as the hostess at The Java Hut.

Her back was aching and she wished to whatever existed that she had thought better than to wear the shoes she did, her ankles were starting to swell, and quite possibly the worst for someone who works in a coffee shop, the aroma of coffee in the air made her want to puke. Now, you may ask why an otherwise healthy teenage girl was feeling like this, and well there's really only one way to put this, she was pregnant.

Just past the six and a half month mark to be exact. No one else in the world knew about it, with the exception of her father, she had fully intended to tell people when she found out, but it wasn't that simple, she didn't want to hurt anyone, she was dating Duncan, and he was great, she loved him, but she had only been with him for two months, the baby was Logan's.

Veronica sighed at the thoughts, and just as she was about to sit down to relax for a moment, a small group entered the establishment and approached the hostess' desk. Veronica gave a weary sigh before forcing a bright smile back onto her face and greeting the group. "Table for three?"

The group were paying very little attention to Veronica as they mumbled an affirmative response.

_Okay then. _"Right this way." Said Veronica with forced cheer, as she picked up some menus from the desk and lead the customers to their table.

Veronica's mind was a million miles away as she sat the customers at their table and passed out the menus, before telling them "A waitress will be right with you," Before she headed back over towards the hostess' desk, and sank tiredly into the available seat, out of view of everyone.

* * *

On the third day back at school, the journalism classes went on a field trip to Shark Field, home to Neptune's professional baseball team, The Sharks. Veronica and Duncan were among the group.

* * *

After a tour of the stadium, the students were subjected to a speech by Woody Goodman, owner of the Sharks, to say it was dull would be the understatement of the year.

Veronica and Duncan were sitting at the back of the group, conspicuously Duncan's ex-girlfriend, Veronica's former friend was sitting as far away from them as she could, she took the breakup hard.

Duncan leaned closer to Veronica, and queried, "Is your Dad going to be home tonight? I was thinking I could come over, spend some time with you."

Veronica rubbed her slightly swollen belly as she felt a cramping pain run through her, it had been happening since late the night before, before she could stop herself a small groan escaped her lips.

"Hey, you okay?" Duncan asked his girlfriend quickly, concerned by the pained sound.

Veronica bit her lip and nodded forcefully, the pain was starting to subside. Once the pain had past, Veronica pretended as though nothing had happened as she replied to Duncan's previous question, "Sorry, Duncan, but Dad just got back from chasing this bail jumper this morning, made me promise we'd have 'family time' tonight. Tomorrow?"

"V? What's going on?" Duncan asked worriedly.

Veronica forced a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. Tomorrow?"

Duncan sighed, he knew that something was wrong, but if she didn't want to talk what could he do? "Can't tomorrow, Celeste is hosting a dinner party, attendance is compulsory," the last part was said in a disdainful tone, repeating what his mother had told him earlier in the week.

Veronica allowed herself to forget her fear for her baby for a moment, amused by Duncan's whispered statement, it wasn't hard to imagine how that conversation would've gone.

* * *

Later, after Woody had finished his speech, Veronica and Duncan were standing by the buffet table that had been set up for the students. Duncan was helping himself to food, while Veronica was looking in the other direction, not the least bit interested in the assortment of foods.

"It's like, you know, what Willie Wonka would be like if he owned a professional baseball team," Duncan commented as he stepped away from the buffet, towards his girlfriend. He noticed her glance down at his plate briefly before looking away. _I guess she's trying to drop those few pounds she's put on lately, not like she really needs to, she looks great._ Duncan thought, looking at Veronica, who was standing in front of a display of Woody's Little League pictures and trophies, there was even a signed bat at the centre of the display.

Veronica was rubbing her stomach, trying to ease the pain that was once again building, as she asked Duncan, "You never played Little League?"

"Oh, well, Mom was afraid a ball would hit me in the face. Dad was afraid it would interfere with Mock U.N. And I was afraid I couldn't hit a curveball," Duncan answered with a laugh.

"I'm afraid you're gonna get love handles if you eat all that," Veronica replied quick-wittedly, trying to mask her growing discomfort and fear.

"I have an excellent metabolism."

"Well then, it's official. I hate you."

Duncan laughed wholeheartedly, only to stop suddenly as Veronica grabbed his arm. The pain was back, worse than before, if Duncan wasn't there for her to catch herself on, there was little doubt in her mind she would've hit the floor. "Something's… something's wrong…" She ground out through gritted teeth as she prayed that the pain would ease soon. When it had started last night she had thought that maybe it was the braxton-hicks contractions that she'd read about online, but they were getting stronger and closer together, it wasn't right.

"Veronica?!" Duncan exclaimed worriedly, ignoring that everyone's attention had suddenly been drawn to him and Veronica. "What's wrong, Veronica? Say something."

"Pregnant… Something's wrong," Veronica moaned as she clutched her stomach tightly.

"Is everything alright over here?" Woody asked, approaching the couple, concerned, "Do you need an ambulance?"

Duncan was about to say no, almost automatically, it not having sunk in yet the possible severity of what was happening, but Veronica quickly nodded, the movement tensed by pain.

Woody nodded to his assistant who was standing near the back of the crowd, and she quickly moved away to make the call. Knowing that help was on the way, Woody then, making sure to appear the hero to help his campaign, turned his attention to the growing crowd, and told them to step back, before with well acted kindness he placed a gentle hand on Veronica's arm, and suggested, "Let's get you lying down, can you walk over to the couch?"

Veronica knew that she was having contractions now, there was little doubt in her mind, and she didn't want to be standing when the next one came, she strongly doubted that she would be able to stay standing.

Together, Woody and Duncan helped Veronica over to a couch and lay her down, Woody then moved away to speak with his assistant, leaving Veronica and Duncan alone, well not actually alone, they were still being gawked at by their classmates, but as Duncan knelt beside Veronica, holding her hand, it felt as though they were the only ones in the room.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to the young couple, the paramedics finally arrived, hurrying into the owner's box where the group had been gathered. The first paramedic to reach Veronica's side was a young, fair skinned woman, with short cropped dark hair, she was probably no older than twenty five. She put down the bags that she had been carrying, before she started to check Veronica over while she introduced herself and her partner. Her partner stood much taller than her, at least 6'4, and quite well built, but with a kind and gentle aurora. "Hi there, I'm Laura, this is Rick, we're going to just check you over and then we'll get you to the hospital. Can you tell us what's been happening today?"

"I'm pregnant, I think I'm having contractions," Veronica told them fearfully, as she lay back against the arm of the couch, resting in anticipation of the next onslaught of agonizing pain.

"Okay," Laura replied calmly, before she asked, "How far along are you…?"

"Veronica," Veronica supplied before telling them, "Six and a half months."

"Twenty six weeks?" Laura asked seeking clarification as she and her partner worked in unison to ready Veronica to move.

Veronica thought for a moment before nodding, diverting her glance away from Duncan, she couldn't bear to see the expression on Duncan's face when he realized the baby wasn't his, but much to Veronica's surprise, Duncan stayed by her side, holding her hand comfortingly in spite of his shock.

"It's too early," Veronica said worriedly as she felt the pain creeping back up, the contractions were less than ten minutes apart now.

"It is pretty early, but we'll do everything we can to help. How far apart are the contractions now?"

Veronica was still in the grips of the labour pains, and so Duncan thought for a moment before answering, "About ten minutes, I think. They're getting closer together." Veronica cried out as the pain grew too much, "And stronger."

"Okay," Laura acknowledged what Duncan had told her, before standing up so that her partner could move the gurney closer, while doing so she pulled Duncan to the side, and quietly told him. "We need to move her very quickly, if she delivers now then the baby will be very ill."

Duncan's jaw dropped in a shocked expression, he started to sway slightly, and Rick grasped him by the shoulders.

"You hanging in there? We need you to stay with your girlfriend, keep her as calm as you can. Can you do that buddy? It's really important she stays calm and slows her breathing down."

Duncan nodded shakily, before moving back over to Veronica, who was now sitting on the gurney, leaning against the raised back as Laura covered her with a blanket and strapped her to the gurney so as to prevent her from falling. He once again took hold of her hand, and forced a reassuring smile as he said, "It's going to be okay, Veronica. It's okay."

"Liar," Veronica replied weakly as Laura and Rick started manoeuvring the gurney through the crowd of students towards the exit as quickly as they safely could.

* * *

In the ambulance, Duncan was sitting on the bench seat alongside the gurney Veronica lay on, Laura was sitting beside him. Laura was trying to get further information from Veronica and Duncan, "How old are you, Veronica? Eighteen?"

"Next week. Is the baby okay?"

"Heart rate's good, the doctors will do further tests, but as far as I can tell it looks alright," Laura offered. "Now, how's the pregnancy been so far? Any problems?"

"No problems, my dad took me to see an obstetrician a few weeks ago; she said everything was going well." They had been in the ambulance for ten minutes, and that prompted Veronica to ask, "Are we going to the Neptune Medical Centre? It's taking a long time."

Laura smiled comfortingly at Veronica, before she told her, "No, we're going to San Diego Women's and Children's Hospital. They're much better equipped to take care of you and the baby." Not that Laura would tell Veronica this, but it was the only hospital in Southern California that would have any chance of saving the baby if it was born that day. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

* * *

Sure enough, twenty minutes later the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital, Laura hopped out of the back, helped Duncan out, before she and Rick gently lifted the gurney out of the ambulance, trying not to jolt Veronica.

An older doctor met them at the doors, he went straight to Veronica, and asked, "How're you doing miss? Any pain?"

"Not right now," Veronica replied.

"Contractions are six minutes apart," Laura told the doctor with a tone of urgency.

The doctor grabbed the end of the gurney, and began moving it. "Okay, let's get her straight up to obstetrics."

"What's happening?!" Veronica asked Laura nervously.

"We're taking you up to the obstetrics department. The staff there will take very good care of you, they will try to stop the labour, but even if they can't, this is the best place for your baby to be."

Veronica looked over at Duncan, and tearfully asked. "Is my dad coming?"

Duncan nodded reassuringly, as he told Veronica, "I called him, he'll be here soon."

"Come on, we've got to move!" The doctor urged.

The doctor's haste made Veronica even more fearful, she took a tighter hold of Duncan's hand, as they rushed her upstairs.

* * *

Once they got upstairs they were met by two female nurses, and a kind looking male doctor. "Okay, what've we got?" The doctor asked the paramedics as the nurses took hold of the gurney and started guiding it towards a room at the end of a long corridor of rooms, almost all of which were occupied by pregnant women.

The nurses introduced themselves to Veronica and Duncan as the paramedics and doctor spoke between themselves. "Hi Veronica, I'm Natalie and this is Anne, we're going to get you settled. Dr Gregory is going to help you and your baby."

"Hi." Veronica said tiredly, not relinquishing her hold on Duncan's hand by any means, she was terrified as she was rushed into a surprisingly homelike room. It caught her off guard. But she quickly forgot all about it.

The nurses briefly slipped out of Veronica's view as they along with the paramedics and doctor gathered the sheet that Veronica was lying on, and lifted her quickly across to the hospital bed.

Duncan was forced to let go as Veronica was moved out of his reach, and he backed away, until he was standing against a wall as he watched the medical team connecting monitors to Veronica's chest, and around her slightly protruding stomach, putting an IV line in both her hands, before connecting those to bags of clear fluids that were hanging on a stand by the bed. He could see Veronica struggling to cope with everything that was happening around her, but he was frozen in place by fear.

* * *

Having two students being rushed away in an ambulance kind of ruined the field trip, and the remaining students headed home. On the way there the bus had reeked, and all of the 09ers opted to hire a limousine to take them back to the school.

* * *

On the road back from Shark field, the 09ers black limousine was following the school bus by several hundred metres. Its passengers had a clear view as the bus suddenly lost control and veered over the edge of a cliff.

"Holy… Oh crap!" Dick exclaimed looking out his window as the bus disappeared from view.

Meg was sitting opposite him, and also had seen the bus careen through the barrier and over the cliff. She put one hand to the crucifix around her neck, and the other to her stomach as she whispered prayers almost inaudibly.

"They're all dead! They're dead!" Gia was sobbing uncontrollably as the limo was pulled over by its driver and they were allowed to climb out, to see the debris swirling in the water at least one hundred feet below, there was no sign that anyone had survived.

And everyone bar one standing on that cliff top was thanking every force known that they hadn't been aboard at the time, most of all Meg, who stood at the edge of the group, her arm wrapped around her stomach. It had been too close, if she had been on the bus as she was meant to be, she and her baby would be dead.

* * *

**_TBC... If you ask nicely  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Keith Mars had been sitting at his desk working when the phone rang, he answered it on the second ring. "Good afternoon, Mars Investigations, this is Keith Mars."

"Mr Mars, it's Duncan. Veronica's sick, we're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital."

Keith was instantly fearful, he knew Veronica hadn't been well that morning. "…the baby?"

Duncan paused for a moment, "The paramedics say she's in labour, they're trying to stop it."

"Okay, tell Veronica I'm on my way," Keith said, already hunting for his car keys. "What hospital are you going to?"

"San Diego Women's and Children's"

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Take care of my girl." Keith said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I will. See you soon."

Within a minute Keith's car shot out of the driveway, and sped away towards the hospital.

* * *

Keith arrived just forty minutes after Veronica's ambulance, he parked his car haphazardly in the hospital's main carpark, before he rushed towards the main hospital tower. He all but ran into the foyer, only to be stopped in his tracks by a considerable line of people waiting to speak to the receptionists, he tapped his foot uneasily as he waited in the queue for several minutes before giving up and pushing his way to the front of the line, ignoring the looks of frustration shot at him by everyone he moved in front of, the receptionist had no chance to tell him to wait, before he said, "My daughter was just brought here, Veronica Mars, can you tell me where she is?"

Sighing, the receptionist typed the name into her computer and after a moment she told the clearly worried father, "She's on ward 4b, room 17. Take the lift to the fourth floor and go left, it'll be at the end of the hall. Good luck."

Before the last words even left her mouth, Keith was running towards the lifts, catching one just as it was leaving, and going straight upstairs.

* * *

Back in Veronica's room, the medical staff was still working quickly to stop Veronica's labour from progressing, hoping to keep the baby from making an appearance just yet.

Duncan was still fixed to the back wall, transfixed on what was happening, but unable to bring himself to move back to Veronica's side, until-

"Duncan? Please," Veronica called out in a frightened tone as she stretched out her arms towards him. The staff had put her back rest basically upright, and so Duncan was looking her in the eye as she asked, seeing the tears welling, he couldn't bring himself to stay back, and stepped up to Veronica's side, once again taking hold of her hand.

The obstetrician, Dr Gregory looked up at Veronica's face from where he was sitting on the other side of the bed, performing an ultrasound of the baby. "Alright Veronica, the baby looks okay at the moment, strong heart beat, developed well for twenty six weeks, there's no signs of placental abruption or previa, which is good, it means that as far as we can tell you aren't in immediate danger. We're giving you some medications that sometimes work to stop labour, but we're also going to give you a medication that will help mature the baby's lungs in case of a premature birth."

"Please, please just make it stop, it's too early." Veronica pleaded as Natalie connected two more IV bags to the ever increasing number.

Dr Gregory nodded reassuringly, as he told Veronica, "We're going to do everything we can, you just need to try to stay as calm as possible, keep your breathing nice and slow, it'll help."

"Okay," Veronica replied softly, "Just please make it stop."

* * *

Luckily the medications worked in just minutes, and Veronica started to relax. Dr Gregory looked at the monitor that was measuring the contractions, and after a moment, he comfortingly told Veronica and Duncan, "It's looking much better, the contractions have stopped now, we'll keep you on the magnesium, and with any luck that will keep labour from starting again until this baby's ready to make an appearance."

Veronica sagged with relief. "Thank you, thank you so much." She then lay back against the back rest, suddenly exhausted. "So tired."

"An unfortunate side effect of the magnesium, I'm afraid you'll have to put up with it. Just try to rest as much as you can. Now, I need to go check on my other patients, but Natalie is going to stay here with you for awhile, and if you need anything just ask her."

"Thanks." Duncan replied for Veronica, he could see how worn out she was.

* * *

Veronica was resting when her father arrived, Duncan wasn't doing much better, the adrenaline had worn off, and he had his head resting beside Veronica's arm.

Keith approached the bed cautiously, he didn't want to wake the pair, just from looking, he knew they needed to rest. He gently kissed Veronica's forehead, before moving away to take a seat in a lounge chair in the corner of the room.

* * *

It was over two hours before Veronica woke up, and when she did, her father was at her side in an instant. "Veronica? How are you sweetheart?"

"Dad... I'm okay, the baby's okay. Sorry you had to come all this way," Veronica told her father sleepily.

"Don't even think about it, I'm just glad you're alright. What happened?"

"The doctor said I was in premature labour, they've got me on drugs to stop it. Dad, they said I'm stuck on bed rest here until the baby's born."

Keith just leaned closer to his daughter, and kissed her on the forehead softly as he stroked her hair, murmuring, "I'll be alright, I promise honey, it'll all be alright."

"I'm scared, Dad."

* * *

It was five hours before Dr Gregory came back, he strode over to the bed, and greeted Veronica, "Hi Veronica, good to see you looking a bit better. How are you feeling?"

"Still pretty wiped out," Veronica replied, before she introduced her doctor to her father, "This is my dad, Keith Mars. Dad, Dr Gregory, he's been taking care of me."

"Nice to meet you," Keith said, shaking the doctor's hand. "You have met Duncan here, right?"

"I don't think we have officially met," Dr Gregory replied, before extending his hand to Duncan, "Good to meet you, young man. I take it you are Veronica's boyfriend."

"That's right."

"The baby's father?"

Veronica tensed immediately, fearful of Duncan's reaction, but Duncan took it in his stride, "No actually, we've only been back together a couple of months. It's complicated."

It wasn't really, but saying that was easier than going into the details, with would've most likely have been more than Duncan could handle.

"Okay then..." Dr Gregory said awkwardly, before he quickly changed the subject to what he was there for, "Do you all want to hear how everything's going? I'll just warn you, it isn't all good news."

"Please just tell us," Veronica requested softly, taking her father's hand, seeking comfort.

Dr Gregory sighed slightly, before informing them, "Right now, Veronica and the baby are doing well. But in my opinion it is very unlikely that Veronica will be able to carry the baby to full term, the best we can hope for is that we can hold off on delivering until the baby's more developed, the best thing would be if you don't deliver until thirty-two weeks, but realistically that won't happen, but even if we only give the baby a few days, or a couple of weeks, it will make a big difference. I understand that this is a lot to take in, and not an easy time for any of you, one minute things are fine, there's a baby on the way and you're getting ready for that, then you're facing the reality of having a premature baby who will most likely need to spend time in the NICU. I give this advice to everyone who comes through this unit, this is a marathon, not a sprint, right now things seem to be happening very fast, but in the coming months, Veronica you are going to be strong, and both of you need to be there for her, it won't do anyone any good if you let yourselves get worn down."

* * *

"How'd you hide it from us?" Duncan asked out of the blue, "Why couldn't I see it?"

"You mean why don't I look like a blimp, you know being twenty six weeks pregnant, and all?"  
"Well yeah."

"It's pretty simple, I was worrying that the baby must have been too small, maybe I'd got my dates wrong. My OB explained it to me, your first child, your stomach muscles are better, it takes longer to show."

* * *

After that they stayed sitting there, mostly silent until a thought suddenly occurred to Duncan, he glanced up at the clock, it was nearly ten o'clock at night, he had to get back to Neptune for school.

Little did he know how much school he would end up missing in the coming months.

"Oh man, I'd better go. Sorry Veronica, but I've got to get back for a civics test first thing tomorrow. I'll come back after school tomorrow, okay?"

"No problem, I'll be here. Stuck in this damn bed."

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Duncan arrived at school the next morning, he knew straight away that something was wrong, everyone was acting weird, he thought it must've been because of everything that had happened yesterday with Veronica on the excursion, but as he approached Dick, Cassidy and Logan who were talking amongst themselves, he realised it was more than that.

"What-" Duncan began to ask what had happened, only to have Dick interrupt.

"The bus ran off the road on the way back, dude. They're all dead."

As far as Duncan knew, Dick and Cassidy were on the bus, along with several other people he'd seen that morning. "But-"

"The bus stank, well it stank like something died, so Dad sent a limo, we were following the bus. It just went straight over the cliff."

"Oh," Duncan said, but before he could say any more, Wallace approached him, and with surprising force, he pulled Duncan away from the group.

"I thought you were dead, where's Veronica? Is she alive?!"

It was only as Duncan looked his peer in the face, he saw Wallace's distress, he must have thought that Duncan and Veronica had been on the bus, not an unreasonable assumption, they were on the field trip, but they weren't in the limo. "She's okay, Wallace. In hospital up in San Diego, but okay."

"Were you guys in the crash? I thought they said everyone died," Wallace asked, it didn't make sense.

"Veronica's pregnant, Wallace. She collapsed on the field trip, we went in an ambulance to the hospital. I didn't even know about the crash, it has been pretty crazy."

"She's pregnant?!" Wallace did a double take, he was supposedly her best friend, but he didn't even know that she was pregnant.

"Six and a half months... She didn't tell you either?"

Reeling, Wallace replied, "No, she didn't."

* * *

The rest of Duncan's day was a blur of people mourning the loss of everyone that had been on the bus, and of him worrying about Veronica, he called the hospital to check on her four times. He didn't notice Meg trying to talk to him.

As soon as the end of day bell rang out, Duncan rushed to his car, and drove back to the hospital; it was killing him worrying about Veronica, not being there for her.

* * *

Veronica's day wasn't any better, she had been stuck in bed, constantly finding something else that she couldn't do, or would need help with, most frustratingly, not even being allowed to walk to the bathroom, instead being to degrading to having to use a bedpan.

Keith tried to pacify her, but he knew his daughter well enough to know that she would hate being confined, but it was what she needed to do to look after her unborn baby, and he was going to make sure she followed the doctor's orders.

No matter how much Veronica hated it.

* * *

Veronica was sitting in bed, playing cards, and laughing with Keith when Duncan walked into the room. Duncan offered an awkward greeting, feeling as though he had just intruded, "Hey."

Sensing the younger man's discomfort, Keith broke in, "Do you want to play? I was about to redeal anyway, she's messed with the cards, I know she has."

The joking tone in his voice prompted Veronica to say, "I did not, you just aren't trying hard enough." She looked up at Duncan, and instead of greeting him, she merely said, "He's lost the last five games."

"Have you been cheating, Veronica?" Duncan said with false seriousness.

Veronica feigned hurt, "What, me? Never."

* * *

Duncan joined the game after several minutes more of banter, and only twenty minutes after that, to Veronica's surprise, Wallace came through the door. He hesitated when he saw Veronica lying in the hospital bed, wearing a dull blue hospital issue gown, multiple monitors and IVs connected to her body, even through her light-hearted conversation with her father and Duncan, Wallace could see her fatigue and worry in every aspect of her, the way she held herself, the pauses she took before she had her turn, lost in thought.

Wallace eventually joined in the game, and soon they forgot their present situation.

* * *

Wallace missed having his best friend at school, he was worried about her, but he didn't have the luxury of having money for college, he had to be at school, keeping his grades up so he had a chance at getting a scholarship, and his mother refused to have him travelling back and forth between San Diego and Neptune.

But his anxiety had been lessened when a hot, bitchy transfer from New York, Jackie Cook. She took his mind off his worry, they grew close, very close.

* * *

Things remained much the same for ten days in San Diego, but while Keith and Duncan were visiting one evening, Veronica had been laughing and joking with them, when she suddenly stopped.

"Oh god," Veronica said, her eyes widening in fear.

"Honey, what's wrong? Do you need me to call for a doctor?" Keith asked with concern.

Veronica hesitated, before she told them, "I think my waters just broke."

Carla lifted the sheets slightly, to check to see if the fluid had been clear. But then, she put the sheet back down, as she quickly took the brakes off the bed, and pressed the emergency call button as she told Veronica, "Okay Veronica, we're going to move you now. Don't worry, you're alright, we're just going to lower the back of the bed down, and get you to roll onto your left side."

Veronica complied, but she at the same time asked, "What's happening?!" The tone of alarm in her voice was unmistakable.

"I think you're placenta has torn away from your uterus, you're bleeding, we're going to take you into surgery, and deliver this baby."

"Daddy..." Veronica whispered fearfully. Tears were now streaming down her face, she was terrified, and in too much pain to hide it. "Please Daddy, I want Logan here, please get him, I want him here."

She didn't want her baby's father to miss seeing his child being born, even if right now he didn't want to be involved, maybe things would change when he met his baby.

How could Keith refuse?

Keith agreed, before he stood up, and hurried from the room, Duncan smoothly took his place, and resumed the efforts to keep Veronica calm, as she was rushed into surgery.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Veronica was lying on the operating table, being prepped for surgery. Duncan was still at her side, he had donned full theatre gear, and come in o be with her, he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as he tried not to look at where the staff were preparing to cut Veronica open.

* * *

Keith sped back to Neptune, and straight over to the high school, where he dragged a very bemused Logan out of class, and forcefully put him in the car, before telling him, "You're about to be a dad, you don't get to be a kid anymore, so damn well grow up and come be with Veronica when your baby is born."

Logan moved to get out of the car. "Go screw yourself! You can't make me do anything."

Keith pushed Logan back, yelling, "Like hell I can't. Veronica is scared out of her mind, about to have a very premature baby, and she wants you there, and if it is the last thing I do, I'm going to have you there with her. Now sit down and shut up."

Logan shoved Keith, hard, and he stumbled backwards, giving Logan the opportunity to get out of the car. "Screw you old man! Leave me the hell alone!"

Keith watched, stunned as Logan strode away towards his own vehicle. How was he going to tell his daughter that her baby's father wanted no part in being a parent?

* * *

In the operating room, Veronica and Duncan were silent as they listened to the sounds of the medical staff working to deliver Veronica's baby.

Duncan had never felt as helpless as at this moment, holding his girlfriend's hand as her body was cut into, and her tiny baby was delivered, not being able to help her at all, in this, the worst moment of her life.

Dr Gregory peeked over the drapes to look at Veronica. "Okay mom, the baby's out. It's a little boy."

"Congratulations Veronica." Duncan said warmly, kissing her on the lips softly.

Medical staff members quickly took the newborn away, and surrounded him, as they began to hastily work, Duncan moved closer to watch. He was blue, his skin almost transparent, and he was so small, there was a tube down his throat connected to what Duncan recognised as a ventilator, he wasn't breathing.

"Duncan, what's wrong? Why isn't he crying?!" Veronica called out in a panic.

One of the theatre nurses took Duncan's seat by Veronica, and told her, "Your baby needs some help breathing, so the doctor has put a tube down his throat to help him, but he looks good, just try to relax sweetheart."

* * *

Keith arrived back at the hospital just as they were wheeling a humidicrib out of the operating room. The crib held his grandchild, one of the neonatal intensive care, NICU nurses, Kim noticed Keith as they hastily moved the newborn towards the NICU.

"Are you the grandfather?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Keith replied shakily as he caught up with the rapidly moving crib. "How is... Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, and he looks pretty good for a twenty eight weeker. A doctor will assess him properly when we get to the NICU, do you want to come with us?"

Keith glanced between the crib and the doors to the OR, torn between his daughter and his grandson.

"Her boyfriend's in there," Kim assured Keith, it would be easier if they had someone there to sign consents and such.

Keith made his choice, Duncan would take care of Veronica. He hurried after the crib, the best thing he could do for Veronica was to watch over the baby until she could.

* * *

Meanwhile in the operating room things were not going well, the surgeons couldn't stop her uterus from bleeding, she'd had multiple transfusions, and her blood wasn't clotting properly.

Veronica was young, and that was the only reason that they hadn't jumped to the necessary step, before trying other options, those had failed. She needed a hysterectomy, or she would bleed to death.

Duncan had been shocked, as had Veronica, but when her condition rapidly deteriorated, she lost consciousness, and Duncan could see the rapidly filling cylinders of Veronica's blood that was being suctioned away, he had actually pleaded with them to do it, anything to save her life.

* * *

When they reached the NICU, the baby was rushed inside, while a nurse approached Keith, she walked him through how to don the necessary protective clothing to go into the unit. A yellow protective gown, mask, shoe covers, thorough washing hands, among other things, before she led Keith over to a humidicrib.

And lying inside the crib was his newborn grandson, half hidden by the sheer volume of medical equipment connected to his tiny body.

Keith stood back and watching as the NICU staff worked on his grandson, he had no idea what they were doing, and was relieved when a doctor finally came over to him.

The doctor was fairly young, most likely of Spanish decent, pretty, but in an understated way, she extended her hand to Keith as she introduced herself, "Mr Mars, hi, I am Dr Olivarez."

"How's the baby?" Keith asked worriedly.

Dr Olivarez was unfazed as she continued, "I have been taking care of your grandson, we have stabilised him for the moment. But his condition is critical, there are many problems associated with prematurity. In your grandson's case, there are several issues that concern us. His lungs are very immature, we suspect that he has what is known as hydrochepelus, a build up of cerebral spinal fluid within his brain. There also appeared to be a defect in his heart, PDA, patent ductus arteriosus, which is when a tiny flap in the heart which is open through the pregnancy doesn't close at birth. He is also jaundice from his liver being immature, and his skin is too thin to allow him to regulate his own body temperature."

"Is he going to be okay?"

Dr Olivarez smiled comfortingly, "It sounds very scary, I know, but we do this every day, now, we need to take him for some tests, but before we do. Would you like to meet your grandson?"

The humidicrib was surrounded by medical paraphernalia, and somewhere in amongst all the tubes and wires lay his grandson. He was tiny, Keith shuddered at the thought that he could probably hold him in one hand.

A nurse opened the side of the crib, allowing Keith to touch the baby. Keith was hesitant, "Are you sure it's okay? I won't hurt him?"

"Go ahead."

Keith slowly reached out, and touched the tiny infant's hand, the baby's fingers curled at his touch. It was so different to seeing his daughter for the first time, this was his grandchild, and even though he was sick right now, Keith could imagine taking this baby boy, Veronica's son to baseball games, teaching him to ride a bike, all the things that families taught children.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Keith was reeling, he had logically known that this was going to happen, but he guessed that he had been hoping for the one in a million, the miracle.

* * *

All too soon the nurses took the baby away to have tests done, after they had left, Dr Olivarez came over to Keith, who was still sitting by where the crib had been situated.

"I know it sounds bad, but he is stable. In a few hours we'll know more, and we'll be able to treat him."

Keith just nodded in acknowledgement, he was beyond talking.

* * *

Veronica was in surgery for three more hours. When the surgery was over, she was taken to the recovery unit, and then once she had woken from the anaesthetic to a ward, Duncan stayed by her side throughout.

But he didn't tell her what had happened in surgery, that she would never be able to have another child, and that the child she did have was in the intensive care unit.

* * *

Eventually though, once the anaesthetic had fully worn off, Veronica, asked Duncan, "How's the baby?"

Duncan tried to seem reassuring as he told her, "He's in the NICU, your dad's with him."

"He?"

"Yeah, it's a boy," Duncan told her, before more sombrely telling her, "There were complications with the surgery, Veronica."

"Complications? What sort of complications?" Veronica instantly sobered, subconsciously she placed a hand to her tender stomach.

"They couldn't stop the bleeding, you were dying. I had to do it, please understand I had to do it."

"Do what?"

"Consent. They did a hysterectomy. I'm so sorry, Veronica," Duncan told her regretfully. He had done it to save her life, surely she would understand that.

Veronica did understand, but it still devastated her. She didn't cry, well not straight away, she turned her head away from Duncan. "Please leave me alone."

Duncan was hurt, but he complied.

* * *

Duncan walked out of his girlfriend's room, he wandered the halls for some time, unsure of where to go, he couldn't go home, but Veronica didn't want him there.

It finally struck him, he should go check on the baby, he didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

* * *

The NICU was a scary place, there was a cloud of fear and despair thick in the air, seeing all those cribs lining the room, most attended by a nurse, many with anxious, exhausted parents hovering, was deeply saddening.

Why did this happen? Why out of every baby born had these children suffered so badly?

Duncan spoke to a nurse via intercom, before the nurse came out to meet him, Heidi was her name, she was young and pretty, but Duncan took no notice of that as she showed Duncan how to prepare to enter the NICU.

It seemed excessive, but the babies had no reserves to fight of any infections that were brought into the unit.

Duncan approached where Keith was sitting beside one of the cribs with trepidation, scared of what he might see.

Keith looked up to see Duncan approaching, he stood, and met the teen a few feet from the crib. "Duncan. How's Veronica?"

"Not great," Duncan admitted, but before Keith could question him further, Duncan asked, "How's the baby?"

"Not good, the doctor says that he has a heart defect, too much fluid in his brain, his liver isn't working properly, and his lungs are underdeveloped. He'll need surgeries."

Duncan sighed sadly. How were they going to get through this? "Can I see him, please?"

As Duncan looked into the crib, met Veronica's newborn son, the only thought that ran through his head was, "_What will happen to Veronica if this baby dies?"_

* * *

The following days were rough for everyone involved, and it didn't get any easier for Duncan when he finally returned to Neptune, he had stayed with Veronica for the past week, only returning when Veronica was released from the hospital, so he could tend to her at home, the atmosphere as Duncan walked into the high school was tense.

Something was going on, his friends were avoiding him, every time he passed Meg in the halls she looked about ready to kill him.

* * *

Finally, just after the end of day bell, Duncan couldn't take it, and he caught up with Meg.

"What's going on?" He asked pointedly.

Meg tried to push past him before he could see, but it was too late. She was now twenty weeks pregnant, and had a clearly visible baby bump.

"Meg?" Duncan murmured in shock, "I didn't know."

"Why would you have?! You've been too busy with Veronica you give a damn about me," Meg shouted, drawing others students attention to their feud, but neither party cared.

"What did you want me to do?! I love you, I loved being with you."

"But you love her more."

"It's different. We have a lot of history."

"History?! History! That's your excuse for leaving me?!"

"No, I don't know, maybe... But it doesn't really matter; Veronica needs my help right now."

"So do I!!" Meg yelled in distress. She had barely gone one day without throwing up, she'd been to the emergency department six times for dehydration. "But you're too busy with your perfect little family with Veronica to notice! You don't even care about me."

"How was I supposed to know about this?! You didn't tell me."

"I wouldn't have had to if you had been around instead of being at the hospital with Veronica every day. It's not your problem what happens to them, it's not even your kid, why do you care so much!?"

"Look, Meg... I'm sorry, but-"

"There's no but! It's not your kid," Meg grabbed Duncan's hand, and pressed it to her baby bump, just as the baby kicked.

Duncan jumped back in shock, "Was that?"

"Your baby, Duncan. You're going to be a dad, congrats or whatever. But you don't really care about that, do you?! Do you have any idea the hell I've been through these past few months?!" Meg said bitterly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't know."

"Because you were too busy with Veronica, spending all your time looking after her because she's pregnant, you haven't even spoken to me."

"I..." Meg paused, she had planned this conversation in her mind, but actually having it was quickly bringing her back to the reality. She shook her head wearily, "Look Duncan, I'm sorry. This has just been so crazy, you left me, got together with her, everything's just so weird. I don't want to do this alone, I want our baby to have a family."

"Okay..." Duncan said slowly, thoughtfully, "So where do we go from here?"

"I was thinking maybe, I know you're with Veronica, but... I want us to be a family."

Duncan knew exactly what she was saying, she wanted him to leave Veronica, to be with her. He glanced down at Meg's rounded stomach, thinking about his child inside her. He didn't like it, but he knew what he had to do. "Okay. I'll talk to Veronica tonight."

* * *

It wasn't an easy conversation for Duncan, he loved both Veronica and Meg, but Meg was right, they should try to make it work, to be a family for their baby's sake, even if it hurt.  
"I'll still be here for you, just not..."

Veronica took the news surprisingly well, at least she now knew why Meg had been so angry at her. "Not together, I get it, Duncan. And it's okay, really. I'll be okay."

* * *

The baby, whom Veronica was still yet to settle on a name for had his first surgery when he was only a day old. The surgeons corrected the defect in his heart, and placed a shunt in his brain to treat the hydrocephalus.

He was doing well considering.

* * *

Veronica didn't even get to meet her son until six days after his birth, because of the surgery, Veronica had been confined to bed, and even now had been ordered by her doctor to stay in a wheelchair.

Keith wheeled his daughter into the NICU to meet her son, Veronica was both terrified and excited.

"Oh my god..." Veronica murmured as she first saw her son. He was so tiny, so fragile. How was he going to survive? How was she going to do this? She wasn't ready to be a mom.

"Can I touch him?"

Keith moved Veronica closer to the humidicrib, as he answered, "Yes, honey. You have to open this flap in the crib, this one just here, and then you can touch him. The nurse said it's fine as long as you don't bump any of the equipment."

Keith opened the crib for Veronica, before Veronica placed her hand into the crib, she nervously took hold of her son's hand, as she whispered, "Hi baby, I'm your mom."

Veronica and Keith sat in silence by the baby's crib, they stayed there for what felt like hours, before Veronica started to cry. "I can't do this Dad! He's so sick, so little."

"Oh honey, it's okay. You are doing this. Me and Duncan, Wallace, everyone else are here to help you, and we are going to get through this."

"But he's so sick... What if he dies?"

Keith moved to envelop his daughter in his arms, it was a terrifying thought. He was worried that if the baby died, Veronica wouldn't survive it. This whole experience had been hellish for both of them, and if it ended with burying Veronica child... But how was he meant to say that? Simple, he wasn't, he tried to keep Veronica positive by saying, "He's not going to die, sweetheart. The doctor said this morning that he's doing really well, we just have to wait until he's grown, until he's stronger. It's going to be alright."

* * *

Veronica was released from the hospital four days later, but it didn't make much difference, just two days later Veronica was back at the hospital, resuming the vigil by her son's bed. She couldn't bear to leave him there alone.

* * *

Things were still awkward between Meg and Duncan, but at least they were trying. Just three weeks after they got back together, Meg and Duncan found themselves looking for a house. They needed a home before their baby was born, they also needed to get Meg away from her parents, to keep the baby, and her safe.

Their criteria for a house was quite simple, they had a checklist of what features they wanted in a house, it read.

_Our house needs:_

_Three bedrooms_

_Big backyard_

_Two bathrooms (pref)_

_Swimming pool (pref)_

_Good neighbourhood_

_Close to schools_

The house they found met and exceeded their plans. It was two stories high, Victorian style with extensive grounds, in the 09er district of course. The inside was a perfect family home, as soon as they walked through the doors they felt as though they were home.

There was a grand total of eight bedrooms, not including the sizable study, two living areas, a brand new state of the art kitchen, a swimming pool surrounded by an area that it was easy to see themselves sitting at a small table beside in a few years, watching their child playing in the pool.

Duncan wrapped an arm around Meg, and kissed her lightly, before turned to the real estate agent who was showing them the house. "We'll take it."

And so 4481 Paradise Road, Neptune became their new home.

* * *

Two days later, Meg and Duncan went to their first ultrasound together. They were going to find out the sex today, and both of them were buzzing with excitement.

The technician came into the room, and introduced herself, before getting to business.

It took a minute before the baby's outline became visible on the screen.

"Our baby," Duncan murmured in awe, he leaned over to Meg, and kissed her lovingly.

"Okay mommy, daddy, here's your baby. And it's a... girl. Congratulations."

* * *

While her life was looking up, Meg's life still wasn't smooth sailing. She and Duncan still had two weeks until settlement on their new house, as of Monday two weeks from today, the house would be theirs, they had furniture purchased, due to be delivered to the house the very next day after settlement.

Yet Meg's parents knew none of this, they knew she was pregnant, and were planning to force her to give the baby up, she'd seen the paperwork for the adoption agency they planned to use, it was basically a licence for abuse. She would never let that happen.

* * *

She waited until the day they were to move into the new house before to started to pack, her suitcase was filled, and left in her closet, and she slowly packed away everything else, trying to hide it, carefully rearranging what was left to disguise how much was missing.

* * *

On the Sunday afternoon, as her parents were preparing to go to church group, Meg was packing everything else in her room, she would take linens and other things from around the house once they had left, Lizzie knew of her plan, but not Grace, her parents had too much control over Grace, she would have told them.

Duncan had hired a van, and it was waiting in the parking lot of the Grand, ready for that evening.

Meg was sure to be downstairs in the living room when her parents were leaving, to ensure that they would not see her room, she had wished them well, and closed the door.

But as soon as their car had left the pulled out of the driveway it was action stations, they had at best three hours before their parents got home, and Meg intended to be out of there well before that.

She called Duncan, and told him to come, that her parents had left, before she and Lizzie worked together to bring all her bags downstairs, into the entryway. Meg then quickly gathered a number of her other possessions from around the house, things she wanted, DVDs from the collection that had been given to her, her clothes that had been put out for washing, shoes and coats from the hallway closet, her toiletries from the bathroom.

* * *

Lizzie let Duncan into the house before he could ring the bell, he thanked her before getting to work, carrying the bags and boxes Meg had packed out to the van. He was thankful for the cover of darkness, if the neighbours saw this they would almost certainly call Meg's parents, and that would have ruined everything.

Meg brought the last box down several minutes later, Duncan quickly took it out of her hands, saying, "You shouldn't be carrying heavy boxes."

"I was fine, it wasn't heavy," Meg replied, though she did like that Duncan genuinely cared about her and their baby.

She and Lizzie watched as Duncan loaded the last box, before pulling the roller door down, sealing the van. Duncan went got in the van, and drove off, they had agreed to meet back at the hotel.

Lizzie was far from her usual angry, rebellious self. "You better get going, Meg."

"I'm sorry I can't take you with me, you and Gracie. Once we get set up you can come stay, if Mom and Dad let you, even if they don't..." Meg trailed off, she just wanted her sister to know that if things got bad, there was somewhere she could go.

"I'll message you when they get home, let you know how it went. Talk to you soon, sis." For Lizzie this was a major show of emotion.

Meg gave in to her instincts, and hugged her younger sister, and for the first time in years, Lizzie hugged her back, there were tears.

But eventually Meg knew she had to go, she pulled away from Lizzie. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Before she could change her mind, Meg took her keys from her bag, and headed to her car. She waved to Lizzie as she pulled out of the driveway, never to return to that house, or at least not for several months, and only then very briefly.

* * *

When Meg pulled into the underground carpark at the Grand, she saw the van parked in a corner, she pulled her car in beside it, before going upstairs to meet Duncan in the penthouse, which as of tomorrow would be Logan's.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't pretty when The Manning's discovered that their eldest daughter had, in the time they had been away, moved out.

They came home just forty minutes after Meg had left. They came home to Lizzie watching TV in the living room, maintaining a relaxed facade, Grace still sitting the hidden space, writing, fearful of what would happen if she hadn't written enough, and Meg's room completely striped, nothing except the furniture left behind.

"Megan Alexandra Manning! Come here this instant!" Mr Manning called out. When there was no response, he tried another approach, "Elizabeth Jane, come here!"

Lizzie heard him call from upstairs, she hesitated, but they would only get madder, and so she stood up and made her way up to the room that was formerly her older sister's.

Her parents were waiting at the top of the stairs, Grace was now with them, one of them must have released her from the room. Lizzie had barely reached the top of the stairs when her father started yelling.

She stood there and took it, it went on for nearly twenty minutes, then when he was done, Mrs Manning started in.

Finally they stopped yelling, and Lizzie got a chance to speak. "She did it for the baby."

* * *

It was true, Meg had done what she did for the sake of her unborn child. The next day Meg and Duncan went to the solicitors, and signed the papers, money changed hands, and Meg and Duncan bought a home that their family would live in for many years to come.

* * *

Duncan drove the van to their new house the next day, with Meg following in her car, they would pick his up later. Duncan had put his possessions into the van that morning, in preparation to move out of the penthouse.

The furniture was due to be delivered that afternoon, they would need to be there for that, and quietly, they couldn't wait to go into their home.

Logan was sleeping when they left, so Duncan just left the room card on the table. Honestly he could barely look his former friend in the eye, in the light of how he had ignored Veronica when she needed him.

* * *

Duncan pulled the van into the driveway, while Meg parked her car on the street, they met just as Meg unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Suddenly Duncan swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Meg laughed, she knew exactly what he was up to.

"Carrying you over the threshold," Duncan said, as he carried Meg through the doorway.

Once inside, Duncan lowered his girlfriend gently to the ground. When her feet were back on the floor, Meg wrapped her arms around Duncan's neck, and pulled him to her height as she passionately kissed him.

They were home.

* * *

The palatal house seemed comical to the young couple, as they looked at all their possessions sitting in the middle of the front living room's floor, waiting to be put away.

It was larger than the house that Meg had grown up in, but by far smaller than the one Duncan had been raised in.

Apart from the small pile of bags and boxes the house was empty. And relishing in the moment, simply because she could, Meg tapped Duncan lightly before running in the other direction, calling out, "You're it!"

Duncan laughed as he chased after Meg, they played for what seemed like hours, chasing each other around the empty house, laughing like mad.

Just because they could.

When the doorbell rang, Duncan and Meg collided as Duncan stopped midstride, he caught Meg easily, and laughing, arms wrapped around each other they made their way to the front door.

A burly delivery man was waiting not so patiently on the front porch, taking no notice of the couple's blissful moment, he said, "Delivery for Kane."

"That's us," Duncan replied lightly.

The man nodded, and headed back to the truck that was parked in the driveway, only just fitting in, in front of the rented van. They brought in a king sized bed, a mattress, one three seater couch, Italian black leather, two matching two seater couches, a wrought iron and glass coffee table, two matching coffee tables, a TV display cabinet, a massive 25" plasma TV, a dark hardwood timber ten seater dining suite, two beside tables, an armoire to match the tables and the headboard of the bed, a study desk, and several bookshelves, then they brought in five sizeable boxes, about fifteen more smaller ones, and several packets of new pillows, which once the men were gone, Duncan and Meg, still laughing and joking, searched for a pair of scissors to open the boxes.

Duncan found them, they were Meg's, she'd packaged them up with everything else from her desk, literally she had just tipped the contents of her drawers into boxes. He held them up in triumph, and he and Meg stumbled to their feet. He stabbed the scissors into the tape holding the first box closed, and broke it open easily, he quickly opened the others as well, before joining Meg in a game of "what's in the box". Surely they knew, they had bought it all just two weeks earlier, but in the excitement of moving in, everything was an adventure.

The large boxes held linens, cushions, silverware and crockery, a doona, towels, several other things. The smaller boxes held electrical goods, lamps, stereo components, toaster and kettle, and a DVD player.

Meg and Duncan spent the afternoon, and well into the evening assembling their house, before they finally collapsed into their new bed, freshly made up with brand new sheets.

* * *

The sun was just rising, casting a warm glow through the room as Meg awoke the next morning, she rolled over leisurely, and gently ran her fingers through her boyfriend's soft, short hair.

"I love you," She whispered as she watched him sleep.

In this moment she was content.

* * *

In stark contrast, Veronica's life was far from perfect, she had spent another sleepless night watching over her son, whom she had finally settled on a name for, Daniel Keith Mars.

It was three weeks since his premature birth, and he was doing quite well. He was still on the ventilator, and receiving all nutrients via a feeding tube down his nose, but his heart was working well, recovering from the traumatic surgery, and the latest CT scans of his brain showed marked improvement in his condition, the fluid had drained completely, leaving only what was supposed to be there. It was now a waiting game, waiting for him to mature enough not to be dependent on the machines to sustain his young life.

He was far from being out of the woods.

And Veronica was determined that she wouldn't leave the hospital until she could take him with her.

* * *

Meg and Duncan got all of two days peaceful bliss before the shit hit the fan. Her parents unexpectedly turned up on the doorstep, demanding that she return home with them.

There was no chance of Meg doing that.

They fought right there, on the front porch for quite some time, before Duncan finally went inside and called the sheriff's office before returning to support his girlfriend as she and her parents fought.

He was concerned for her safety, for his baby's safety.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Manning were too caught up in the fight to hear the approaching sirens. Just as Mr Manning went to grab for his daughter's arm, to drag her to their car, Sheriff Lamb and Deputy Sacks walked up to the group.

"Alright, alright, break it up. What's going on here?" Lamb took control, he felt that he could handle domestics in his sleep by now.

"We are taking our daughter home," Mr Manning said firmly to the officers. Trying to maintain control of the situation, at least in his mind.

"I'm eighteen. They can't make me do anything."

Duncan took it a step further, and Meg allowed him to, "These people are harassing me and my girlfriend, this is private property, please remove them. My girlfriend is pregnant, I am concerned that they could hurt her."

"Okay," Lamb said, legally he was obligated to escort the Manning's off the property, and quite honestly he wanted to get back to the workout he'd been pulled away to deal with this. "Sir, Ma'am, time to go."

Mr and Mrs Manning protested all the way to their car, Lamb waited there until they drove away, before going back over to where Meg and Duncan were sitting on the steps waiting.

"I take it you don't wish to press charges," Don Lamb asked assumingly.

Meg nodded slowly, "I just wish I could've gotten Lizzie and Grace out with me, they would've had to go back."

"Lizzie and Grace?" Don asked boredly.

"My little sisters. My parents aren't right, they do things. They abuse Grace, I was talking to someone at CPS, but they said there wasn't enough proof."

"Proof of what?"

"They make her sit in this room hidden in her closet, for hours, just writing the same sentence. It's not physical so CPS can't do anything."

Don thought back to his own childhood, to his father getting drunk and beating him. "Leave it with me. What are your names?"

* * *

Life remained much the same for Veronica as the world continued on without her.

* * *

Duncan and Meg had been lying on the couch, watching a movie late at night, when the door bell rang. As Meg went to answer the door, she could hear Lizzie's voice, she sounded panicked, out of breath.

It was raining heavily that night, and Lizzie Manning stood on the porch, their nine year old sister in her arms, both soaking wet.

"What-?" Meg began in surprise.

"I'm glad you got out, you did it, I should have left too, Gracie too. But since you left, it's worse," Lizzie said, shaking like a leaf.

"Come in," Meg urged, as she took Grace from her sister, and carried her towards the living room as Lizzie followed.

Duncan looked shocked, but asked no questions as he went to the linen closet for towels.

Only as Meg lay Grace down on the couch, did she notice how still the girl was, how shallow her breaths were, upon closer examination she saw blood matted in Grace's blonde hair. Meg gently felt for the source of the bleeding as she questioned Lizzie, whom was sitting on larger couch, "What happened? What did they do?"

"It's been bad, Meg. Emotional torture wasn't enough anymore, I was working on an assignment in my room, when I heard a crash. Dad pushed Gracie, she fell down the stairs, I couldn't wake her up, I grabbed her and ran." Lizzie was a wreck, soaked to the skin, shaking, her shoulder, Meg assumed where Grace's head had been resting was bloodstained, on the verge of tears.

Just then, Duncan came back into the room, carrying several fluffy new white towels, he wrapped one around Lizzie's shoulders, before Meg looked around at him, and urgently told him, "Call 911, I can't wake Gracie." Meg was in tears herself, as she pushed Grace's hair off of her face, and then covered her with a towel, using another to put pressure on the profusely bleeding gash on Grace's scalp.

Duncan did so without pause, while Meg stayed with her sisters.

* * *

By the time the ambulance arrived Grace had regained consciousness, Meg was cradling her in her arms as she sat on the couch, comforting her youngest sister.

Lizzie was huddled close to them, crying softly, overwrought.

Duncan led the paramedics through to where the girls were sitting, explaining as he went.

The paramedics were Allie Frost and Joe Bernstein. Allie knelt in front of Meg and the girls as she introduced herself, to Grace, her patient, "Hi Grace, my name's Allie. Can you tell me what happened sweetheart?"

"Don't 'member," Grace cried, huddling close to Meg.

"That's okay, sweetie," Allie soothed. "Is it okay if I have a look at that cut on your head? It looks sore."

"Okay."

Allie gently pulled away the bloodied towel, and examined the cut, talking to Grace the whole time.

Once she was finished, Allie said, "Do you want to come for a ride with us in the ambulance, sweetie? Come to the hospital so a doctor can fix up that cut?"

"Guess so," Grace whimpered.

Allie helped Meg to stand, as she asked, "Do you want to come to the hospital with her?"

"Please," Meg answered in the affirmative.

Meg then followed the paramedics out to the ambulance, carrying Grace in her arms.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As they sat, waiting to see a doctor, Meg was still in shock. She had known for a long time that her parents were unbalanced, but she had never imagined that they would put one of them in the hospital.

* * *

They were at the Neptune Medical Centre for several hours. Grace needed ten sutures in her scalp, and according to the doctor's she had a mild concussion, that had only taken a few minutes.

The staff had called the sheriff's office, to report the clear case of child abuse. It was a slow night, and so Don Lamb made the trip himself, for something to do.

When he saw Meg Manning sitting on the hospital bed, a young girl, clearly her sister in her lap, another girl, this one older sitting on a hard plastic seat beside the narrow bed, he knew who was to blame for this family's visit to the emergency department, remembering the altercation he'd attended two weeks before.

"Miss Manning? Sheriff Don Lamb-"

"I remember, you came that day. These are my sisters, Grace and Lizzie."

Nice to meet you," Don said, lacking sincerity. "Was this your parents?" Don asked Meg.

"Yes," Meg answered, before she could further elaborate, Lizzie broke in.

"It was Dad, he pushed Grace, and she fell down the stairs. I couldn't wake her up, they were still yelling at us, so I grabbed Grace, and ran to Meg's."

"You'll sign a statement to that effect?" Don asked, he would have no trouble convincing a judge to remove the children from their parents' custody if she did.

"Yeah, I will. We don't have to go back, right?"

"Not if I can help it. The doctor said that you're good to go, so Miss Manning, you can take your sisters home, I'll start the paperwork."

"Thank you," Meg said genuinely, grateful.

"No worries, I'll be in touch."

* * *

The next day Duncan and Meg were granted temporary custody of Meg's underage sisters, and charges were filed against Mr and Mrs Manning.

This was Neptune, and heartache lurked just below the manicured gardens and luxury houses and expensive cars.

* * *

Life was much better for the Manning children after that. They all returned to their schools, it felt weird for Duncan and Meg to be at school, so much had changed.

They didn't feel as though they fitted in with the 09er crowd, kids who's biggest concern was the next party. Most of the time they opted to just stay together, alone.

* * *

Speaking of the 09ers, there was one other who had also separated, isolated himself from his friends, withdrawn from everything.

Logan Echolls, an emancipated minor, the son of a murderous adulterer... a father. The father of a child he couldn't bear to meet, to allow into his life. Secretly he was terrified that he would turn out like his father. He was terrified that he couldn't be a good parent to his child, and he couldn't take the chance that he would mess up his child's life, he loved the very idea of his child too much to risk that.

* * *

Through the mess with Meg's family, Duncan had stayed close, in case the girls needed him, but once a restraining order was placed against Mr and Mrs Manning, he felt comfortable to leave them at home.

He wanted to check in on Veronica, the only contact they'd had in weeks, was brief conversations on the phone.

* * *

The first few times he went, it was by himself, but after a couple of months, Meg was ready to join him. She missed her friend, and though she had been pissed off at her for taking Duncan, things had settled now.

She and Duncan were happy, they were looking forward to the birth of their baby.

And Meg wanted to make amends.

* * *

The weekend before Meg went to see Veronica, she and Duncan had spent their weekend painting the room that was to be the nursery. They started out on Saturday morning, going to the hardware store, looking at every paint swatch, searching for the perfect colour.

They settled on a warm golden colour.

The room didn't need much of the coloured paint, despite it's size. The lower half of the walls was covered by a wainscot, which they were planning on just repainting the worn and dirty white.

* * *

By the end of the day, both Meg and Duncan were covered in splatters of paint. Meg was wearing a pair of maternity denim overalls, a black t-shirt underneath, seeing Meg standing amongst the painting supplies, her clothes stretched over her swollen belly, spattered with paint, was both hilarious and so sexy.

At that moment they were glad that Lizzie and Grace were out in the pool.

* * *

The drive to San Diego was mostly silent, it was just Meg and Duncan, Lizzie was at home with Grace. As Meg sat in the passenger seat, watching the scenery rush past, Meg didn't know what she was doing, why she was going or what she was going to say when she got there.

But Meg knew in her heart that this was the right thing to do, as awkward as it may be. For Duncan's sake if nothing else; she knew it was hurting him, the tension between her and Veronica, it wasn't good for anyone.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, Meg followed Duncan up to the NICU, he walked confidently, he knew the way there like the back of his hand by now.

It had been five weeks since baby Daniel had made his too early entrance into the world.

It didn't surprise Meg that Veronica had stayed with her baby, even if it had risked her own health.

As they passed the nurses' station, Meg ignored an older nurse's pointed look at her pregnant belly, the disapproving shake of her head, and her muttering something unflattering as she saw the young couple going over to Veronica, another young parent.

Veronica was sitting in a rocking chair beside a humidicrib, which held her son.

By now Veronica was so accustomed to people coming to care for and check in on her son that she didn't respond when Meg and Duncan walked up.

Duncan cleared his throat, and Veronica turned in her seat to see Meg and Duncan standing behind her. The twisting motion stretched Veronica's still tender caesarean scar, a small hiss of pain escaped her lips as she turned back around. She gave herself a moment before, without looking at her friends, she said, "They have extra chairs over by the nurses' station, you might as well sit down Meg... Don't want to keep you on your feet, somehow no one ever tells you the fun things like that that pregnancy offers, sore swollen feet, stretch marks."

"You know?" Meg asked with a hint of surprise, surely Veronica hadn't had a chance to see her belly in the second she was facing her.

"Duncan told me," Veronica supplied. "Congratulations."

As she heard this, it made sense; of course Duncan had told Veronica.

At thirty-two weeks, Meg felt like a whale, and she was more than ready to collapse into a seat.

Duncan brought one over, before excusing himself to get coffee, sensing that Veronica and Meg needed time to talk.

"He's coming home soon, the doctors say maybe next week."

"That's great, Veronica. How long's it been?"

"Three months last week."

"Are you ready to bring him home? Me and Duncan have barely even started to get the nursery sorted, we only got around to painting it last weekend."

"Not really, I was trying to find an apartment, but there's nothing I can afford. I'm meant to help Dad rearrange all the furniture in my room, make space for the crib, all that, this weekend. If things are going well, Bradley might come home on Monday."

"You know I'm sorry for how I was acting, right. I hated seeing you and Duncan together, when I knew I was pregnant."

"I know, forget about it. I would've been pissed too," Veronica said genuinely. "I heard about your parents, you okay?"

"Getting there. It's harder for Grace and Lizzie, I don't know how they'll go with the trial. Our parents have been charged, abuse and assault. I don't care about them, I just want to make sure that Grace and Lizzie don't have to go back to them."

"Of course," Veronica replied.

* * *

There was a lull, broken by a nurse, this one younger, kinder to Veronica, came over. They had just had shift change, a thrice daily routine, Lacey, the nurse had just come on shift. "Hey Veronica, how're you doing today? How's our little guy?"

"Good, thanks," Veronica replied, before introducing Meg, "This is a friend of mine, Meg."

"Good to meet you, Meg," Lacey replied, before asking Veronica, "Do you want me to get Bradley out for a cuddle?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Daniel had been free of the ventilator for nearly a week, he still had supplemental oxygen through a nasal canula, but it was a great improvement, and it meant that Veronica could have periods of holding her son.

Lacey went to the crib, opened the side, and gently lifted baby Daniel out of the crib, along with the blanket he was lying on, she swaddled him in the blanket, before handing him over to Veronica.

"Oh Veronica," Meg murmured, awed. "He's beautiful." Maternally, she rubbed her own belly, thinking of her own baby, the baby she would meet in just two months.

"He is," Veronica agreed.

Veronica held her son for a time, and then Meg had a turn holding the baby, as she was rocking Daniel gently, she asked Veronica, "I was thinking of going shopping for baby things tomorrow, do you want to come?"

Veronica knew that Meg would be shopping at much more expensive stores than she could afford, "I can't..."

"Duncan will pay for everything if you want."

Veronica thought for a minute, she didn't want to accept charity, but she also needed to be realistic. A three month stay in the NICU, even with insurance had been costly, her and Keith were already struggling to make ends meet.

* * *

When they returned home, as Meg and Duncan cooked dinner, a skill Meg had had for years, but Duncan was still learning, they talked.

"I'm going back up to San Diego tomorrow, Veronica and me are going shopping for baby stuff."

"So things are good between you two now?"

"Seem to be." Meg then softly said, "I sort of told Veronica that you would pay for everything, sorry. I think money's pretty tight for her."

"Don't worry about it, I was already planning to offer to pay."

Lizzie had been out with her friends for the day, she had dropped Grace off at a friend's house, but now they were back.

"Meg, Duncan! We're back!"

"Hi! We're in the kitchen."

Grace followed Lizzie meekly as Lizzie headed into the kitchen.

It seemed perfectly normal for them to be standing in the kitchen of their house, making dinner, talking, like it had been that way for years. It was nice, it felt like a home.

"What did you get up to today, Liz?" Meg asked.

Lizzie sat down on one of the kitchen stools, as she started talking about her day, joining in on the dinner prep as she did so.

Eventually she finished, and asked Meg and Duncan, "What about you guys? You went up to the hospital, right?"

"Yes," Meg said simply before elaborating, "Her baby will be coming home in a few days. I'm going back tomorrow to take her shopping for baby things, I'll probably buy most of the things I need as well, while we're there."

There was a pause, before Lizzie asked, "Um, Meg... I don't know, I guess you and Veronica want to do this together, but... Forget it."

"You want to come?" Meg invited her sister. Free of their parents they were growing closer, Lizzie was less angry, Meg was more relaxed, it made things easier between them.

Lizzie accepted quickly. She was keen to buy things for her soon to be niece.

* * *

Meg and Lizzie went up to the NICU to meet Veronica, Lizzie's discomfort was clear to Meg as they approached the unit. "Do you want to wait out here? It's not an easy place to go into."

"I'm okay," Lizzie replied after a moment. She followed Meg through donning gowns, washing hands, before going through to the unit.

Meg placed a gentle hand on his younger sister's elbow, trying to protect her from the pain and suffering within this room.

It was different today though, Veronica wasn't sitting in her usual seat, she was standing, cradling her son in her arms, rocking him gently, humming softly.

After a moment, Veronica turned around, and noticed Meg and Lizzie standing there, she offered a smile, welcoming them over.

Meg walked over, keeping pace with Lizzie, who was still hesitant. "How are you going today, Veronica? Ready to head off?"

Sensing the younger girl's uncertainty, Veronica moved closer to her, and asked her, "You want to have a hold? He's cuddly."

"It's okay, Liz. Go on," Meg encouraged.

Lizzie hadn't held a baby since Grace was born, she had been six, but she still remembered how she was taught to hold a baby, and gently accepted the tiny three month old in her arms.

"He's so small,"

"Premmie, the doctor's use a corrected age system, his actual age, and his age if he had been born at full term," Veronica explained. "He's about the size of a newborn now."

Lizzie could only image if this was how big he was three months into his life, how small he must have been at birth. "What's his name?"

"Daniel."

"Hi Danny," Lizzie said softly, looking down at the infant.

They talked for some time, about the baby, about what they'd been up to, where they were going to go, before Veronica finally took back Daniel, and gently put him back in his crib, which was notably no longer a humidicrib, it was open to the air.

* * *

Meg drove them into the shopping district, about twenty minutes drive away, it was a large shopping centre, which held all the usual shops, and then smaller shops, many boutiques spreading into the surrounding streets.

Meg could already feel her ankles protesting, but that wasn't going to stop her today, they were there to shop, and have a good time doing it.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's been so long since the last post.**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

First on their shopping expedition they went to a Babies'R'Us, where they found cribs, car seats, change tables, toy boxes, and bookshelves. Linens for the cribs, hooded towels, Veronica bought an infant sleeping bag, deciding that it was safer than traditional bedding. They also found some toys, a small mountain of nappies and wipes, bottles and dummies, bonds suits and bunny rugs, and inevitably a copy of What to Expect: The First Years.

After paying, all on a card, Duncan's, and arranging for deliveries, they continued on.

* * *

Next they found a tiny boutique, bursting at the seams with infant clothing.

This was truly where the fun began.

They were excited, shopping for little tiny outfits for the kids, a boy and a girl, they had a ball.

The small party split into different directions, each picking out what they liked, some practical, some just too cute to leave.

By the time they finished in the shop they had at least twenty outfits for each infant, some consisting of three or more pieces.

They each had favourites in the selection.

Veronica's was a one piece, blue striped with a matching bonnet and booties.

Lizzie's was a camouflage patterned pair of pants and a black tank top with writing.

Meg's was a pink dress, lightweight cotton, dotted with white flowers, of course accompanied by a matching bonnet.

What you'd expect.

* * *

The day wasn't all fun though, there was some debate when they had been in the department store over whether or not to have "childproofing".

Veronica was against it, but Meg wasn't so sure.

"A few scrapes won't kill a kid, you can't childproof the world," Veronica said adamantly, she was determined not to buy any of these products, seen by many as "essentials".

"But what if they get into the chemicals? You have to put child locks on the cupboards."

"Store them higher. It's just commonsense, Meg."

"I guess so, it's just-"

"You don't want your kid to get hurt, I get that. And if you want these things, if they'll make you feel better, that's fine, I just don't want them."

Meg paused, before she continued walking, maybe she would come back another day. But at very least the baby wasn't going to be getting into everything as soon as they got home.

They did buy some childproofing items though, which were potentially lifesaving, simple brackets, to secure bookshelves to the walls, to prevent the baby's once they got moving, from pulling them onto themselves, and also plugs for the power points, preventing children from sticking anything into the socket.

* * *

They went to a home furnishing store, where Meg found a soft cream coloured rug for the floor of the nursery, it had a solid timber floor, which felt too cold for a baby's room.

Meg had also found a picture, which she had to have, it was a fairy scene, rainbows, flowers, sunshine, and fairies, and of course a castle, all beautifully framed, and priced to match.

* * *

The group returned to Neptune late that night, Veronica had chosen to use the next day to work with her father to get the apartment ready, the furniture would arrive the day after, and then they would still need to assemble the flat packs. It would prove to be much easier for Mars' than the Kane-Manning household, in many ways a flat pack was a skills tester, the skills of not only construction, but also of patience and calmness, otherwise you were likely to throw the pieces out of a window.

"Thanks for today, Meg. It was good to see you, Lizzie. You'll have to come around when the baby comes home," Veronica said, as she stepped out of Meg's car, half a dozen shopping bags in hand.

"Yeah, we'll have to do that," Meg agreed, before waving goodbye.

Veronica headed inside, while Meg drove away.

* * *

Keith welcomed Veronica home from outing with open arms, she hadn't actually been home for two weeks.

"Hey kiddo."

Veronica hugged her father, as she said, "Hey Dad, love what you've done with the place."

It was a mess, dishes not done, dusty, not vacuumed in quite a while, at least a week's washing piled up waiting for washing; they weren't clean freaks, but the state of that apartment was beyond the joke.

Keith laughed, glancing around the room. Through Veronica's, then the baby's hospitalisation, he had either been in San Diego with them, or keeping himself busy in the office.

* * *

Veronica spent the rest of the day cleaning.

She cleared expired food from the fridge, some of which probably could've walked out of there on it's own.

She did a total of five loads of washing, including every sheet, towel and such that had been in use.

She vacuumed, dusted, and scrubbed every inch of the apartment.

And as she cleaned the kitchen, any moment she was expecting to see a rat.

* * *

Finally she was finished, and sat down at the dining table just as Keith came back with Chinese takeout. As they ate the take away meal, they talked about how they were going to reorganise Veronica's bedroom to fit a crib and change table.

Ultimately they figured out that just to fit the crib in would be a major task involving moving everything else around, and as for the change table, they would have to find it a home somewhere else in the apartment, they would need to rearrange nearly all her furniture, but once they were done, the crib would stand just beside Veronica's bed, in the place where a bedside table would usually sit.

* * *

Duncan and the girls were out in the backyard, splashing in the pool, having a great time, when the baby furniture was delivered.

The couple were hoping that once the court case was settled, they would be able to collect all of the younger girls' possessions, furniture included.

They didn't hear the doorbell when it rang, and so the delivery guy made his way around the back, to see if anyone was home.

Hearing splashing the guy went around to the pool. Duncan saw him first, and climbed out of the pool, "Hey man. What do you need?"

"Got a delivery for Ms Manning. She here?"

"In the pool, I'm her boyfriend. I can sign for it."

"Fine. You want us to leave it on the porch?"

"I'll come around, open it up for you."

* * *

It was downright comical to watch Meg and Duncan trying to put together the furniture. Wisely, through this day, Lizzie and Grace had chosen to stay well clear of the couple.

At least things such as car seats and the rug, pictures, a rocking chair, a toy box, and a lamp didn't need assembly.

That left them to assemble, one crib, one change table, two sets of bookshelves, it could have been two hundred of each for how long it took them.

They managed the bookshelves reasonably well.

But there was something about putting up the crib, it took them four hours, the instructions were useless, and each had their own idea of how to do it.

And as for the change table, Meg took over doing that, deeming Duncan hopeless at construction.

* * *

Eventually they finished the furniture, now they just had to set the room up, it was a large enough room, and it wasn't hard to fit the furniture in by any means. But Meg was very picky, no furniture could be near the window, with the exception of the rocking chair, which would sit at least two feet clear, it had to be easy to move around.

It was set up so that there was what would be as the baby grew older, a play area at one end of the room, both the bookshelves and the toy box were placed there, the shelves secured in place, while the other end of the room was set up more like a traditional nursery, the cot stood against the far wall, basically opposite the door, the cot was made up perfectly with new linens, everything matching, the change table had been fully stocked, and positioned on the wall between the cot and the door, nearly touching the cot, but with plenty of clearance for the door.

Finally as Duncan unrolled the rug, plugged in the lamp, placed a blanket on the rocking chair, and hung the picture opposite the window, between the areas, Meg hung and put away each and every tiny piece of clothing into the built in wardrobe.

And then it was finally finished, it was nearly midnight, and Meg and Duncan were exhausted, but as they stood together, in each other's arms, looking at the nursery, it made everything feel so real.

In just two months they would be bringing home a baby, their baby, this was their baby's room.

* * *

For the past two and a half months, Lizzie and Grace had used Meg's things, and bought new ones as they had to. Meg had bought the younger girls beds and some linen, they were hoping that after the case, they could get the girls' possessions from the family home.

The courts finally heard their case, and after only twenty minutes recess for the judge to make his decision, Meg was awarded guardianship of her sisters, and her parents were charged with multiple charges of child abuse, and one charge of assault causing bodily injury. Of course, as Mr and Mrs Manning were considered 'good citizens' of Neptune they were let off with probation, and strongly 'recommended' by the judge to move far away.

* * *

As they left the courthouse, Meg, Duncan, and Lizzie were celebrating the victory, Grace on the other hand was quiet, but she was always quiet. Trying to draw his new charge out of her shell, Duncan knelt down to Grace's level, and asked her, "I was thinking we could get some ice cream, would you like that, Gracie?"

Grace was withdrawn, quiet, scared, Meg and Duncan knew that it could take a long time to draw her out. She timidly answered Duncan, "Yes, please."

"Okay. What's your favourite flavour? Mine's choc-mint chip."

"Rainbow."

* * *

Three days after the court gave it's verdict, Meg and Duncan hired a truck, and accompanied by two officers from the sheriff's office, they took Lizzie and Grace to collect everything they wanted of theirs.

The Manning's were home when the group arrived, they hadn't spoken to Meg since the day she had call the sheriff to remove them from their property. As soon as Duncan saw Meg's parents' car in the driveway, he put his arm around his pregnant girlfriend protectively.

Mr and Mrs Manning were fuming that they had lost the case, that they had lost custody of their children. The officers kept them in the kitchen, while Meg and Duncan took the girls upstairs to gather their things

They took everything from their rooms, bar the furniture, and in Grace's case, the diaries.

After four hours everything the girls owned was packed into the back of the truck.

* * *

Finally, three and a half months after baby Daniel's too early entrance into the world, Veronica was preparing to take her son home. It still seemed unreal that the baby in her arms was hers, and after everything he was doing well, and fingers crossed, a normal, healthy kid.

Veronica gently bathed Daniel, before drying him with a soft fluffy towel, and then dressing him in one of the tiny newborn outfits she and Meg had bought on their shopping expedition the week before, a simple white jumpsuit, patterned with various shades of blue polka dots. Slipping on a tiny matching bonnet, Veronica couldn't help but notice how her life had changed, not just since she had gotten pregnant, but since before she'd lost her best friend, Lily, in the course of just over eighteen months, Veronica had gone from an over energised peppy cheerleader, to a withdrawn loner who seemingly everyone in town was against, to a young private investigator who was going out with the heir to a fortune, and finally to the mother of a premature baby. And through that Veronica had gone from being that typical teenage girl, only interested in how she looked and who she knew, to a young adult, who's only true focus in life was her son, and doing the best that she could for him.

Yes, her life couldn't really be more different if she tried, but somehow as Veronica held her son in her arms, waiting for a nurse to come with the final pieces of paperwork, she really couldn't care less that she had dropped out of school, or that the her credit card bill was due next week and there was no money in her account, or even that the father of her child partied too hard and refused to even meet his son.

Veronica was just happy to have her son.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The Manning-Kane house was still sparsely furnished, but being filled quickly. They'd moved all the living room setting they'd purchased into the main living area, at the back of the house, running alongside the dining room and kitchen, they had bought a grand piano; Grace liked to play, and that was placed in the front living area. The study had been fully set up, large desk, top of the range computer, and bookshelves that they were quickly filling with books.

The nursery of course was perfect, just waiting for the baby.

And now that Grace and Lizzie had all their possessions back, their bedrooms were just how they wanted them.

As Grace brought home pictures and merit certificates from home, the inevitable piles of washing, bags, and shoes stacking up in corners of rooms, behind doors, and along hallways, the house became a home.

* * *

Duncan met Veronica at the entrance to the hospital, baby carrier secured in the back seat of his Maserati GranCabrio, an eighteenth birthday present from his parents, shipped from Aspen.

He went over to Veronica, and gently took the baby from her arms, "Congratulations, Veronica."

"Thanks, I didn't think I'd get through this."

"You made it. Let's get our boy home." Daniel wasn't Duncan's 'boy', but after having helped Veronica through so much of this, they mutually agreed that he was more of a father to Daniel than Logan had been, and in all likelihood ever would be.

* * *

Neptune hadn't changed much while Veronica had been gone, the only thing of note was that the driver of the school bus that had gone over the cliff, Ed Doyle's death had been ruled a suicide, according to the records, Doyle had driven the bus off the cliff as an act of suicide and taken six students and their teacher with him.

Mr and Mrs Manning were long gone, Meg and Duncan were settled into their new lives, the community in general hadn't changed, but Veronica had.

Veronica would start her day early; her son's ear piercing cry was more effective than any alarm clock.

Dressed in her pyjamas, Veronica would go to her son's crib, lower the side, and gently pick him up. Their first stop would be the change table, a clean nappy and a change into day clothes, usually a one piece. Then they would go into the kitchen, by now Keith would be awake, and have coffee waiting on the table for Veronica, alongside which was a bottle.

After that Keith would go to the office, and Veronica would start her day of mundane household chores and taking care of Daniel. They would never go anywhere, Duncan and Meg would stop in, as would Wallace and Mac, to see how Veronica was doing, but Veronica wouldn't take her son out of the apartment, she was afraid to expose him to the world, he was still so small, so fragile, so untouched by the dangers and evils of the world Veronica knew.

But eventually it was Meg who convinced Veronica to go out, inviting her to a cafe by the beach.

Veronica finally made use of the stroller she had bought weeks ago, as she bundled Daniel up, packed his nappy bag, and placed him in the stroller before leaving the apartment, locking the door behind her. It felt strange having a child with her, to have someone who was completely dependent on her.

The stairs were a nightmare, lifting a stroller down a flight of stairs was no easy task, it took her the better part of five minutes.

* * *

Meg sat waiting at the Beachside Cafe, sipping a decaf cappuccino, when Veronica arrived, pushing Daniel's stroller. It was near ten-thirty in the morning, and Meg had already taken Grace to school, met with two potential nannies for the baby, and three potential housekeepers, and gone to the high school to drop in an assignment.

She stayed seated as Veronica approached, and Veronica understood why, Meg had been feeling the effects of the pregnancy more than she had. "Veronica, hi," Meg said welcomingly.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

Meg and Veronica exchanged a knowing look, before Meg changed the topic, saying, "It must be good to have Danny home."

"It is," Veronica agreed.

The waitress then came and went, before returning with a coffee for Veronica. Veronica and Meg were silent.

* * *

Eventually it was Veronica how broke the comfortable silence, asking, "How have you been?"

Meg rubbed her stomach affectionately. "Really good, we had an ultrasound on Tuesday, the baby's perfect, fingers crossed we're ready."

"That's great," Veronica said, her voice had a sad undertone, her baby wasn't born perfect, he was tiny and sick, and part of her still blamed herself. "How's it going with Lizzie and Grace? Have they settled in okay? It's been a couple of months now, right?"

"Yeah, it has. Grace is still having nightmares, but Lizzie's doing well, she happy to be back at Neptune High, she hated the Catholic school Mom and Dad sent her to. It has been okay, considering everything that happened."

"Good, that's good."

"Have you spoken to Logan yet?" Meg asked out of the blue, but in her naturally gentle way.

Veronica shook her head slightly, "Haven't heard from him, and I've been busy with Daniel. I don't even know if he's still in town."

"He is."

"I thought he'd be in Mexico by now."

"No, he's still here, but Veronica, I haven't wanted to say anything, but this whole thing seems to have really messed with him, he's cut himself off from the crowd, spends his days studying, he even got a job down at the carwash."

"Logan? Washing cars? Studying? You are kidding right?"

"I'm not, he's been like this for a couple of months now. I doubt it's true, but the rumour is that with his father in prison, the family money is running out, like I said, I don't think that's right."

* * *

After parting ways with Meg, Veronica took a bus down to the high school. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she had to speak with him, at least try to get him to be a father to his child, and find out what was going on.

It was lunchtime, and the grounds were teeming with students, those students parted like the red sea as they saw Veronica pushing a stroller.

Despite Meg's statement, Veronica was surprised to see that Logan was not amongst the 09er crowd, she ignored their pointed comments and jabs as she continued to search for her ex-boyfriend.

Eventually she found Logan sitting at a computer in one of the computer labs.

"Logan," Veronica said softly, to get his attention.

Logan had been studying for a test, roman history, six months ago he wouldn't have been caught dead voluntarily studying, but things had changed, his father was in prison, and his father's fortune and the money left to him by his mother was nearly gone, and he had a son, he wanted to give his son a better life than he knew that Veronica didn't have the means to provide.

He had applied to several universities around the country, he was planning to go into... would you believe it, law.

Logan turned around to see his ex-girlfriend, whom he hadn't seen since that day of the crash. "Veronica? What're you doing here?" He looked to the stroller, and the baby lying in it, "Is that..."

Veronica released the handle of the stroller, and put on the brake, before lifting Daniel out of the stroller, and taking a seat beside Logan. "Yeah Logan, this is Danny, our son."

"Go away, Veronica!" Logan shouted suddenly.

Veronica didn't leave, she didn't even flinch. "His name is Daniel, Daniel Keith Mars. Why didn't you come? I needed you. I wanted you to see our son being born. It's been over four months since I've seen you, you didn't even come in and check on Danny when he was in the NICU."

Logan had checked in on his son dozens of times during his NICU stay, calling the hospital, just checking to see if there were any changes, nearly every day.

"Logan, talk to me. Why don't you want to meet Danny?"

"I said get lost, Veronica."

"I'm not going anywhere," Veronica was insistent, she pressed him, "If you don't want to be a dad, I can deal with that. But there are bills, three and a half months in the neonatal unit, diapers, formula, do you have any idea how many diapers we go through a week? Or how much a tin of formula costs?"

"I don't know," Logan agreed. Then, baby Daniel started to cry, and instinctively Logan reached out to comfort him, only to suddenly draw back.

Veronica bounced Daniel gently in her arms as she retrieved his bottle. "He's just hungry," She offered by way of explanation.

Logan had pushed his seat away from the desk, and now also from where Veronica was sitting with the baby, their baby. He picked up his backpack, and gathered his study materials as he said, "I was already planning to support you and the baby. Just, I can't be a dad... I'll send you a check."

And that was how it began, from that day on, for many years, Logan would send Veronica a check for five hundred dollars each month, and in a silent agreement, Veronica would send back pictures and a note, giving Logan an insight into their son's life.

* * *

Veronica understood why Logan couldn't be a father to his child, she knew that his own father had abused him terribly, and assumed that he was afraid of getting to close to Daniel, risking that history would repeat itself. She was right.

* * *

Meg woke in the very early hours of the morning of the twenty-ninth of January, 2006. A deep cramping pain ran through her expanded stomach, she rolled onto her side, trying to ease the pain, but after a moment as she woke up she realised that she was in labour. "Duncan. Duncan, wake up. It's time." Meg said slightly panicked as she shook Duncan to wake him up.

Duncan began to stir. "Wha..."

"It's time, Duncan. Wake up."

As soon as he heard this, Duncan sat bolt upright in bed, and he was already halfway out of bed before Meg could speak.

"Calm down, Dunk. We've got time."

Duncan was still breathing fast, adrenaline pumping as he asked. "What do you need me to do? Get your bag? Help you get ready?"

"How about all of the above?" Meg said with a laugh, now the pain had eased. She stretched her arm out towards Duncan, as she asked. "Help me up."

Thankful for having something solid to do, Duncan moved straight to Meg's side, and gently helped her get out of their bed, and from there they quickly got ready to go, and just twenty minutes later they were on their way to Neptune Medical Centre to have their baby.

* * *

Eighteen long hours later, Meg was lying in a hospital bed, covered by a thin sheen of sweat, holding a newborn baby to her bare chest, with Duncan sitting beside her, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Ashlee," Meg murmured softly as looked down at her newborn daughter. She looked contentedly up at Duncan as she said, "I want to name her Ashlee, Ashlee Hope."

"It's beautiful," Duncan said softly, still in awe of the tiny new person they had created, as he looked down at his girlfriend and child, he softly said, "She is so beautiful, so perfect," as he stroked his newborn daughter's tiny hand.

It felt so different, when Veronica had delivered Daniel, he had been born sick, it had been hours before he even met the baby, but with Meg, he and Meg had kept the baby with them in a comfortable homelike environment. But it was more than that, the instant connection Duncan had felt towards his baby girl was the most powerful feeling he had ever had, he had felt attached to Daniel, but it was nothing by comparison.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

High school is just something you have to get through. That was what Lianne Mars, Veronica's mother had said, or at least before she had disappeared. And somehow, Veronica did get through it, and not just the usual nightmare that is high school, but also her best friend's murder, her own rape, her father nearly being killed saving her life from a psychopath, the birth of her premature baby. Not many people could do that.

And finally there she was, well nearly.

Veronica was sitting at the breakfast table with her father, with Daniel in her arms. "So I've got to get going, I told Duncan and Meg that I'd mind Ashlee during the ceremony."

There was a silence, Keith took hold of Veronica's hand, he squeezed it gently as he said, "I'm sorry you're not graduating today honey."

"It's only another couple of months, Dad. I don't care, in a couple of years this'll be forgotten. I've got Danny, you know I think it's worth it, Dad."

Of course the fact that she wasn't graduating with her classmates bothered Veronica, but what she said, she was grateful to have Daniel, and as hard as it may be with a baby, she wouldn't give it up for anything.

It would only be four months of summer school, and then she too would be finished.

One thing that was good was that Veronica and Meg were on good terms, and they would gladly mind each other's baby whenever needed, it made it so much easier on the young parents.

* * *

Two hours later, Veronica was sitting in the stands, watching the Neptune High graduation ceremony, holding Daniel in her arms, gently rocking the stroller that held baby Ashlee, trying to settle her. Her efforts were by no means helped by the noise of the crowd, who were celebrating their family members graduation from high school.

As each of her friends and closer acquaintances walked across the stage, Veronica thought about each one.

Richard "Dick" Casablancas, Logan's best friend. He had been horrible to Veronica when the 09ers turned their backs on her, and he was the brother of the guy that Veronica was increasingly convinced had raped her that night two and a half years ago at Shelly Pomroy's party. She wouldn't be sorry to never see him again.

Jackie Cook, Veronica's best friend's girlfriend. Veronica didn't like her, she didn't think much of her, but Wallace seemed happy to be with her, and they were going to live together on campus at Hearst College, so Veronica had to make an effort.

Logan Echolls, oh Logan Echolls, the love of Veronica's life, the father of her child, the man who wanted nothing to do with her, who's only communication with her was a monthly check in the mail. He'd been accepted into Stanford, pre-law, and was leaving the next day for Palo Alto.

Wallace Fennel, Veronica's best friend. He had been her best friend, her only friend for a long time, going on two years now, she was going to miss him terribly when he moved to Hearst. Veronica promised herself that she would make a point of catching up with him often.

Duncan Kane, her ex-boyfriend, most likely he would have still been with her if it wasn't for Meg, now his girlfriend, the mother of his child. He had been accepted into a bachelors degree in business management at San Diego State University, as requested by his father, who after leaving the town had left his company in another person's hands, and he wanted Kane Software to be run by his son.

Eli "Weevil" Navarro, an ally to Veronica, a friend somewhat. He had fallen from grace, his own gang had turned on him, but it was really for the best, he was getting back on the straight and narrow, and legal. The former PCH gang leader had graduated high school, and had found a job at Hearst College as a janitor, not glamorous work, but an honest job.

Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie, a good friend to Veronica, and a computer genius, who had on more than one occasion helped Veronica out. She too was moving to Hearst.

And finally, Megan Manning, Meg, the journey she and Veronica had been through, where do you even begin?

* * *

And for two years, they were all very happy, their lives were going well. Wallace had gotten engaged to Jackie, Meg and Duncan were expecting their second child, and Mac was going out with a guy, Max, Veronica had met him a few times, and for the most part she liked him, he was good with Mac.

* * *

The day of Daniel's first birthday party, Veronica could've sworn she was channelling her late best friend, Lily Kane as she decorated the apartment ready for the celebration of her son's birthday.

She hung streamers and blew up balloons. She bought a cake and prepared way too much party food.

It was only a small affair, close friends and family, just Veronica, her dad, Duncan and Meg, along with Grace and Ashlee, Mac and Max, and Wallace and Jackie. Veronica had invited Logan, but was not surprised when he didn't come, if nothing else she had sent the invitation to let him know that Danny's birthday was coming up.

It was a day of celebration, celebration of a Daniel's birthday, his life, a life that could have so easily been lost, a life that was now filled with promise and joy.

* * *

The next birthday was Veronica's nineteenth, her last birthday had been spent on bed rest in the hospital, and her friends were determined to make up for her miserable eighteenth.

They had lined up Keith to look after the kids, while the group of teens went out.

It was the first time Veronica had truly let her hair down, and just had fun in nearly four years. And fun she had, they club hopped til the early hours of the morning when Veronica hooked up with a guy, and she headed back to his place.

It felt so good to just have a night out, like any other people their age, just a group of teenaged friends hanging out, not having to think about kids or responsibilities, just having a good time.

* * *

In that year, it had become a tradition for the two families to get together at Meg and Duncan's for a barbeque on at least a weekly basis, they might as well have been family.

The adults would prepare the massive spread of food, while Grace entertained the babies; as the babies grew up obviously the kind of play changed as they grew older.

They would gather around a large timber outdoor setting that Meg and Duncan had bought after the first barbeque, which had been held on the deck, but sitting on the deck cross-legged, balancing babies and plates, not even counting the cutlery, and that didn't work.

There would always be plenty of chatter and laughter as they ate; it was the best time they had to catch up.

They thought their lives were finally back on track, and that they have their happily ever after.

* * *

But inevitably their happiness ended. It started out as just a cold, a slight flu maybe. Meg had been at home with two year old Ashlee all week, missing her art, music, and yoga classes at the local community college, to take care of her sick daughter.

Meg was exhausted, being halfway through her second pregnancy, and caring for her child, who had been suffering from a high fever for days, but on the sixth day of Ashlee being ill, Meg took her daughter to see the paediatrician.

And from there things went from bad to worse.

* * *

Acute lymphoblastic leukaemia was and is one of the most common childhood cancers, each year effecting approximately three thousand children in the USA.

A cancer that affects the bone marrow, prevents healthy blood cells from being produced, leading to fatigue, flu-like symptoms, causes unusual bleeding and bruising, heightened risk of infection.

Meg and Duncan Kane were about to become all too knowledgeable on the subject of childhood cancer, too familiar with this affliction.

* * *

The doctor had noticed some bruising and swollen lymph nodes, a complete examination revealed several more worrying symptoms, which had led to the doctor ordering tests, a blood test at first, then a scan, that all seemed quite routine, Meg and Duncan were concerned, but not panicked, Duncan kept attending classes, while Meg took Ashlee to appointments, but after a bone marrow biopsy, Ashlee was referred to a paediatric oncologist, and just like that their lives were turned upside down.

Ashlee was admitted to San Diego Women's and Children's Hospital, one place Duncan had prayed to never see again.

The children's wards were called things like Giraffe, Elephant, Possum, Lion, and so forth, to make it less frightening to children. Meg and Duncan couldn't have cared less about the ward's name as their baby girl was admitted to "Panda Ward".

* * *

Duncan had already been in San Diego, at the university where he was in his second year of a degree in business management, when Meg called, asking him to meet her at the hospital for Ashlee's appointment with the oncologist.

Duncan and Meg tried to keep up a positive, calm front for Ashlee's sake, but as soon as she had been admitted, and had been settled into a bed with her teddy, they slipped out into the hallway.

They held each other as they cried, their baby was sick, they had been told that their baby would need chemotherapy, possibly a bone marrow transplant, that even with treatment, she could die.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Meg and Duncan were trying to cope with this and Meg being seven and a half months pregnant with their second child.

In an instant their happy life had been shattered.

* * *

Back in Neptune, unaware of her friends' devastation, Veronica was playing on the beach with Daniel. It was a hot day, and the beach was crowded, she didn't notice Weevil approaching her.

There was a child's laughter in the air as two hands clapped over Veronica's eyes.

She was startled, and Weevil let go.

"Damn you, you know how much I hate that," Veronica said in mock anger as she stood up to meet her friend. "What're you doing here?"

"Taking Ophelia here for a swim, not that it's any of your business."

"Her mom's back in jail?" Veronica asked knowingly, it would be the third time that year that Eli had been caring for his niece, Ophelia after her mother had been sent to prison.

"Possession, intent to distribute, again," Weevil replied, as his niece sat down to play with young Daniel. "She got two years this time. Family services want me to apply for custody for Ophelia, take her away from Mari. She's my sister, she's fucking screwed up, but she's my kid sister, and losing Ophelia will mess her up."

"You know what I think."

"Yeah, I know. It's the right thing and all that, Mari can't take care of herself, she's stuffing up Ophelia's life. I've heard it, it's just not that simple, V, you know that."

Weevil, better known these days as Eli Navarro would go on to adopt his young niece, and he would give anything to protect her.

But that's beside the point.

* * *

Ashlee was admitted to the hospital that day, to start intensive chemotherapy the next day. Meg and Duncan were devastated, Duncan was barely holding himself together, as he sat outside the hospital to call Veronica at nearly ten o'clock at night.

"Duncan. What's going on?" Veronica answered the call, as she sat at the table having dinner with her father and Danny. She stood up from the table, and moved into the living room so she could listen without being disrupted by Daniel.

There was a hitch in Duncan's voice as he told his friend, "We're at the hospital, Veronica. Ash is really sick, damn it Veronica, she has leukaemia."

"Oh god, are they sure?"

"Very. They're starting her on chemotherapy tomorrow. Christ, Veronica, I can't do this. I just stepped out to get a coffee, and I can't fucking bring myself to go back in there."

Veronica was silent, but then she knew what she needed to do, Duncan had been there for her when she had most needed him, and she would do the same. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Which hospital?"

"Womens and Childrens ...And can you go talk to Lizzie and Grace? Meg doesn't need to have to handle that too right now."

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Lizzie was up late, watching a movie marathon, when Veronica came to the door. Veronica was like a sister to her, but it was unusual for her to come around at night, but not nearly as unusual as Meg and Duncan to not be home so late, especially without saying where they were going. Thinking about it, Lizzie realized that she hadn't seen or spoken to either since that morning.

"Veronica? Why're you..."

"Can I come in?"

Of course Lizzie let Veronica in, and once they were standing together in the living room, Veronica told Lizzie, "Ashi is very sick, I just spoke to Duncan, and she's been admitted to hospital up in San Diego. I am on my way there now."

"Give me five minutes, I want to come with you, just let me get Grace up."

* * *

There are some things that a parent shouldn't have to go through with their children, one of the biggest, probably the biggest was to bury your child. In Meg and Duncan's mind, watching toxic drugs dripping into their baby daughter's arm came a pretty close second.

Lizzie and Grace had come in to visit their niece earlier that morning, as well as the night before, before Ashlee was to begin treatment; Meg didn't want her sisters to have to watch it, she thought that she could protect them from it.

Ashlee was connected to a steady flow of oxygen through a nasal cannula, as well as normal saline running into her arm through a IV line, in order to hydrate her before the chemotherapy, to protect her young body.

* * *

Meg sat with her daughter, with tears in her eyes, holding the two year old, rocking Ashlee gently as she cried, it had been just two hours since the chemotherapy had been administered, and she was already suffering severely from the side effects. Ashlee's specialist, Sandy Levine had been called on Meg's insistence, and was due to be down any time now, to talk with the worried young parent.

* * *

Dr Levine was young, only in her early thirties, but she had plenty of experience under her belt, Meg and Duncan had felt instantly at ease when they had met her, and they trusted her with Ashlee's care, but that didn't mean that Meg was any less worried, and having watched her daughter's body reacting against the medications, Meg wanted the doctor to do something. "I know she has to have the chemo, but is there anything you can give her to make her feel better?"

"I'll get the nurse to give her something to help with the nausea, see if we can't get her a bit more comfortable. Is there anything else I can help with?"

Meg paused for a moment before she asked, "Well actually there is. Duncan went on the web last night, and he found some sites that said that it wasn't safe for the pregnancy for me to be in contact with someone having chemo. Do I need to be worried?"

"Aware yes, worried no, there has been research done that suggests that contact with chemotherapy patients during pregnancy is unsafe, but as long as you take reasonable precautions it should be fine."  
"What sort of precautions?"

"Well, the chemotherapy is excreted through urine and faeces, so you need to wear gloves when changing nappies, and also you should wear gloves to clean up any vomit, or soiled clothes, bedding, etc, apart from that you should be alright, just take a reasonable level of caution."

"But I can take care of her, right? It's okay for me to look after her?"

"Absolutely, it's fine," Dr Levine paused, taking in the appearance of the woman sitting in front of her, she was exhausted, and Dr Levine wanted to know that she wasn't doing this alone, she knew of Duncan's high powered, time consuming position, what she didn't know was that Duncan had handed most of his duties to his second in charge. "Do you have anyone who will be able to help you at home Megan?"

Meg thought for a moment, and in that moment she loved her devoted partner, otherwise she didn't know what she would do, if Duncan couldn't take leave from his position at Kane Software, Veronica was close to their family, but she had to work, and of course she had Daniel to look after, Lizzie, maybe Lizzie would be able to help out, but she had a life, and Meg hated the thought of asking her to give everything up to care for Ashlee, Meg didn't want her sister to be forced to watch her niece so unwell. "It's fine, we'll figure everything out."

"Megan, I am sure that you are well aware of the fact that you are in your second trimester, you need to take it easy. This is going to be a very difficult time, Ashlee will be having treatment for at least a year, you need to make sure that you take care of yourself."

* * *

With one child having chemotherapy, another on the way, and two sisters living with their family, rest was not going to happen as far as Meg could see, after two weeks of travelling between San Diego and Neptune at least once a day, Duncan and Meg decided that it would be easier for them to remain in San Diego, rent an apartment there at least until Ashlee got through most of the chemo, Lizzie and Grace would be able to cope back in Neptune, Veronica promised to look out for them.

At times Meg found herself on the verge of resenting her pregnancy, it made hard things even harder, she was always tired and sore, and that just was the proverbial icing on the cake that was their situation, of course she loved the baby growing inside her, but couldn't it have picked a better time? A time when Ashlee wasn't so ill?  
Those thoughts disappeared the day, two months into the chemotherapy, which seemed to be working well, that the oncologist told Meg and Duncan about the potential lifesaver for leukaemia patients that is cord blood.

"Megan, Duncan, I have something to suggest to you, but first of all you need to be aware that legally, if you weren't pregnant, I wouldn't even be allowed to suggest this, but as you are. Have you heard of the potential benefit that umbilical cord blood can have in treating leukaemia?"

Duncan and Meg both answered in the negative, they were intrigued by what the doctor said, and encouraged her to tell them more.

"If the baby's blood is a match to Ashlee's, then after the baby is born we may be able to use the blood from the umbilical cord to help Ashlee."  
"How?"

"It is much like a bone marrow transplant, we use the stem cells from the blood to 'rescue' Ashlee's system after a more intensive course of chemotherapy and radiation. If it worked, Ashlee would stand a very good chance of entering remission."

"You mean that she would be alright? Cancer free?" Meg dared to let a note of hope enter her voice.

"Potentially."

Duncan and Meg turned in their seats to face each other, working around Ashlee who was sitting on Duncan's lap and of course Meg's pregnant belly, and right there in Dr Levine's office they embraced and shared a brief kiss. It was the most hope they had been given since Ashlee had gotten sick.

The doctor cleared her throat, interrupting the couple, "So as I was saying..."

"Sorry," The couple said in unison.

"That's fine. As I was saying, provided that the baby is a DNA match for Ashlee, after the birth we can take the stem cells from the umbilical cord, clean them up a bit in our laboratory, then we'll give them to Ashlee through her central line. You need to know that this will not be easy even if the baby and Ashlee are a match, Ashlee will need more chemotherapy, stronger chemotherapy than she is currently having, and radiation as well for four weeks before the transplant."

"So she will get sicker than she is now?"

"Yes, most likely, and she will need to stay in the hospital, probably in isolation, for around about one hundred days after the transplant."

"Oh... Okay. But after that she would be fine?" 

"It's her best chance."

* * *

Needless to say that Meg and Duncan decided to go ahead with the stem cell treatment, Meg underwent several tests to find out if her unborn child was in fact a match for Ashlee, which thankfully it was, and then for ...weeks life continued on much as it had been, until Meg went in to see her OB in her thirty-ninth week of pregnancy.

Meg was tired and she'd had a backache for a few days by then, but still it came as a surprise when her doctor told her during the exam, "Shouldn't be too much longer 'til you get to meet this little guy, you're nearly four centimetres dilated."

"What? Really? Apart from the back pain I haven't felt a thing, no contractions really, are you sure? Maybe you should check again?" Meg was in disbelief.

"I can check again, but I'm pretty sure that I'm right," Seeing Meg's expression crumple, the doctor handed the young woman a box of tissues as she said, "It's a good thing, Megan, you might even give birth on your due date if you keep progressing now, wouldn't that be something special? Less than five percent of babies are born on their due date you know."

"Yeah, sure it's a good thing," Meg said unconvincingly. Then the emotions suddenly hit her, like a wave, and the floodgates that she had held closed for so long opened, and she burst into tears right then and there.

The doctor was sympathetic, Meg wasn't the first soon to be mom to break down in her office, she helped her get dressed, before she sat up next to Meg on the table, and gently soothed her, listening compassionately to Meg's fears, which she had to admit were more than most parents faced, on top of all of the usual pregnancy stresses and concerns, having Ashlee in hospital, and more importantly, knowing that the plan was for Ashlee to start the conditioning regimen for the cord blood transplant when Meg was in the early stages of labour, mix in hormonal surges and Meg was a wreck.

* * *

But Meg need not have worried, Ashlee took the conditioning regimen like a champ, it made her sick, but still every time Duncan looked to his daughter he was greeted by a small smile.

* * *

The birth itself was much different to Ashlee's for Meg, all the technical stuff was the same, but it was the little things, Veronica and Lizzie coached her through labour instead of Duncan, who was stuck at Ashlee's bedside, there was a lot of focus on the baby, or rather the umbilical cord, everyone in the room knew its value to the family, so much so that at times Meg felt that no one was actually there for her, it just didn't feel the same, even when she held her newborn son in her arms, Meg just didn't feel the joy and love that she had when Ashlee had been born. No one saw how Meg struggled, maybe if they had then someone would have foreseen what would happen in the coming months.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter did_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Here's the next chapter, and please remember that I love to hear from the wonderful people who read my stories._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As so many cases of post natal depression did, Meg's struggle went unnoticed, or if it was ever noticed, it was dismissed as baby blues, stress, or just a bad day, for months it went on like that.

To Meg it seemed like baby Lucas never slept, he cried around the clock, and after five weeks being trapped in her own personal hell, Meg was nearing the end of her tether.

Duncan had not come home in over a week, instead staying at the hospital with Ashlee, who wasn't recovering from the transplant as hoped; in contrast Meg had only made it into the hospital half a dozen times since Lucas' birth.

All Meg's days held was feeding Lucas, changing Lucas, putting Lucas down in his portacot, crying in the hallway outside the bedroom, a half empty bottle of tequila beside her, her hands clasped over her ears, trying to block out Lucas' tiny screams.

The isolation, the stress of having a newborn, and having no support because everyone was too busy looking after Ashlee, it got to Meg, and sometimes she would beg him to sleep, other times Meg would find herself crying as Lucas did, or simply leaving him to cry, and breaking down in another room.

* * *

Veronica tried to be there for Meg and Duncan, but having Daniel and work made it difficult, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out how her father and Duncan had been able to be there for her as much as they were when she was pregnant on hospital bedrest, and then when Daniel was in the NICU.

Still despite all the difficulties, Veronica made a point of driving to San Diego at least once a week to visit her friends, who stayed there with Ashlee for a total of eight and a half months.

The visits would usually be on a Saturday afternoon after Veronica finished up work at the Java Hut, Daniel would have to stay back in Neptune with his grandpa, as children under the age of twelve were not allowed to visit 'Panda Ward', too many infections that would be hazardous to the young patients.

The ward was always a hive of activity, between staff and family members, for the first four and a half months Duncan and Meg would usually meet Veronica at the lifts, they would go downstairs for a coffee while a nurse sat with Ashlee, to catch each other up on their lives, then while Duncan and Meg went back to the apartment for a break, Veronica would go back upstairs, and there she would spend a couple of hours with Ashlee, entertaining her until Duncan and Meg returned. After the baby was born, things changed, for nearly a month Ashlee was in the paediatric intensive care unit, and while Duncan refused to leave her side, Meg, as far as Veronica could tell was never there, Veronica would bring two cups of coffee in with her, one for her, one for Duncan, and they would spend hours sitting by Ashlee's bed, just talking, they both missed when the times they'd had together, and in future years they would see that it was this time that led to the inevitable.

Even after that, as Ashlee was recovering, Veronica could tell that something was off, but Duncan convinced her it was nothing, maybe he was trying to convince himself that everything was fine.

* * *

Two weeks after Meg and Duncan moved back to Neptune with both their young children, Meg's struggle came to a peak. Ashlee had been up half the night, just unsettled from the move, Lucas had cried right alongside his big sister for hours. It was just past nine in the morning, Duncan should have left for work close to two hours ago, but he could see that Meg was in no state to be left alone with two kids for the day, even if from three thirty onwards she would have Grace there to help, she was a wreck.

"I can't do this anymore, Dunk!"

"What are you talking about Meg? What's going on with you? Ever since Lucas was born, you aren't yourself."

Meg sat down on a nearby couch, and buried her head in her hands, crying as she said, "I don't know, I just feel so bad, all the time. I can't do anything right anymore! Ash's been so sick, I haven't been there for her, 'cause I had to take care of Lucas, and I can't even get that right! He never stops crying, and... and... I just can't take it anymore."

Duncan quickly closed the distance between himself and his girlfriend, both literally and figuratively, and he held her in his arms as she cried, offering her the comfort she had been longing for so desperately.

* * *

The following days were rocky for the Manning-Kane household, Meg didn't get out of bed, and Duncan spent his time between comforting her and caring for the kids, after two days of hell on earth, Lizzie, who had moved onto campus at Hearst when her sister and Duncan came home, offered for Grace, Ashlee and Lucas to stay with her for awhile. Meg didn't want to send the kids away, it cut her deep, but she knew that she was no good to them how she was, she was depressed and she knew that she'd been drinking way too much.

With her loving partner by her side, Meg checked into a private psychiatric clinic the next day, she wanted her life back.

* * *

Slowly their lives returned to normal, well as close to normal as their lives could be, Meg spent seven weeks in the clinic before returning home, she still sees a councillor every week, Ashlee had to have maintenance chemotherapy for a further six months before she was declared to be in remission. It still brought tears to Duncan and Meg's eyes as they watched their now healthy three year old girl, who they came too close to losing, sitting in the middle of the living room, entertaining young Lucas.

Again, life could not stay good forever, but this... Veronica and Duncan never meant for this to happen.

* * *

It was two years since the cord blood transplant, and Ashlee was still in remission. Meg had worked through her depression, and was back to her old bright, bubbly self, and she was pregnant again; she had taken Grace and the kids to visit her aunt in Seattle, while Duncan had to stay in Neptune for work.

It was the week before school started, Ashlee and Daniel were starting kindergarten, they were so excited to finally be going to "big school" otherwise known as North Neptune Elementary School.

Veronica had only recently found an apartment for her and Daniel, it was just four streets from Meg and Duncan's, the unexpected increase in Logan's monthly checks had made it possible to buy into the 09er district. There was even a small park for kids.

If not for the nice upswing in the monthly check that from Logan that she relied on too heavily, there was no way that Veronica could offer Daniel all the advantages that Meg and Duncan could provide their children, not on the insult of a pay check she got from her waitress job at the Hut.

But that's beside the point.

Veronica had just finished work, and she was on her way to pick up Daniel from the daycare at Kane software, it was Duncan's idea to have daycare facilities, but it was a good one.

Then, quite literally ran into her ex-boyfriend, Duncan in the hallway.

He looked so different in his business suit, the CEO of a fortune five-hundred company at just twenty-three years of age.

He looked hot, in Veronica's eyes he'd always been hot, beautiful, she had loved him since she was fifteen, and even though he was now married to her friend, and had fathered two children to his wife, Veronica still loved Duncan, they had an undeniable connection, that they had denied for years, until now.

Stunned by the sudden impact, Veronica began to fall, but Duncan caught her with ease.

"Where's the fire?" Duncan joked lightly as he helped the petite blonde to her feet.

"Duncan. Sorry, I'm meant to be taking Danny to Dad's for the night, work was so busy, I couldn't get away, we're running so late. And the car's still out of order, so I had to take the bus."

Veronica was dead on her feet, she was exhausted, and the stress of supporting her son was threatening to overwhelm her.

Duncan saw her exhaustion, he knew that the burden, the stress she carried was to do with her son, most likely him starting school, that on top of the day to day crap was enough to wear anyone out.

Duncan took Veronica's bag off of her shoulder, to carry it himself, before he offered, "Here, let me. I'll give you a lift, save you taking the bus."

Veronica accepted his offer gratefully, Duncan walked with Veronica as he called his secretary to cancel his meetings for the remainder of the day, and they left the office soon after with Daniel in tow.

Duncan drove Veronica and Daniel over to Keith's apartment, but only Daniel stayed there, Veronica told her father that she just needed a break, and he accepted that. What it was they could not say, but soon after Duncan and Veronica found themselves in the master bedroom of Duncan and Meg's home, stripping off each other's clothes, rediscovering each other, tasting the forbidden fruit.

It was as though they were back in high school again, they were together, their lives were just starting, the thought of a being a parent had not even crossed their minds yet, of course they knew it was wrong, but god it felt so right.

* * *

The fallout from their night together was inevitable though; the former couple were consumed by guilt over what they had done.

Meg returned two days later, and while Veronica and Duncan had tried like hell to keep it from her, Meg wasn't stupid, and when she found a misplaced bra under her marital bed, a bra that wasn't hers, sexy black and red lace, it didn't take her long to figure it out. They were busted.

Meg knew that whilst Duncan was married to her and he cared about her, if it hadn't have been for Ashlee, Meg knew that Veronica and Duncan would still be together.

She sat on her bed, holding the bra in her hands, surrounded by smiling pictures of her family, Duncan and their babies, family holidays, opening presents on Christmas morning, debating what to do next.

She didn't want to just let Duncan off the hook, part of her just wanted to slap him.

But finally after much soul searching, Meg made her choice, to let it go, and protect her marriage, her children, but she did mail the incriminating evidence to Veronica, just letting her know that she knew.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Wow, this is a pretty fast update for me on this fic ...and that is really sad. lol_**

**_Anyways, here's the next chapter, and please remember that I love to hear from the wonderful people who read my stories._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Years later, and you may be asking what has happened to Logan, Daniel's absent father, the true love of Veronica's life. Well, after spending six years studying law, during which he allowed his study to completely consume him, he passed the BAR exam with ease, and quite ironically given his previous history with the law, he became a practicing criminal defence attorney.

By the time he was thirty, he was regarded as one of the best lawyers on the west coast.

Until recently he had been living in Los Angeles with his girlfriend, he had the kind of life that he had dreamed of back high school.

But his life was far from perfect, not a day went by that he didn't think of his son, at first he made himself feel better by sending a check each month, then it was a bigger check, and finally when one day that was no longer enough, Logan found himself driving his Porsche back to Neptune.

He pulled up in front of apartment complex, and just sat there waiting, not long after, he saw Veronica's old car, the Le baron drive up, as they went past Logan's car, he caught a glimpse of his son in the backseat.

* * *

Logan sat in the car for some time before he brought himself to go to their front door. His heart was racing, his hands were sweaty. The thought of being around his son scared him shitless, but he couldn't stay away any longer, he was missing too much of his son's life.

* * *

When Veronica opened the door she never expected to see her ex standing on the doorstep. He looked so different from the last time she had seen him, his hair was no longer highlighted blonde, he was wearing a business suit, and his face had aged, but if anything Veronica felt more attracted to him now than when they had been in high school. Mind you, Veronica also looked different, her hair was still short, though now dyed a mahogany brown, she was dressed in typical around the house clothes, the mainstay in everyone's wardrobe, track pants and a loose fitting shirt, she had aged very well.

"Logan? What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you, I came to meet my son. And to beg you to let me come back, I miss you Ronnie, every time I get a letter, all I want to do is be here to see everything you're writing about."

"I thought with everything that happened with your dad, you couldn't?"

Very seriously Logan told Veronica, "I want to try."

"Come in. Danny's having a bath, I'll settle him for bed, then we can talk. And in case he sees you, he knows who you are."

"Thank you, Veronica."

* * *

Danny looked up from the table at the sound of approaching footsteps, he came face to face with a man who he recognised from photos as his father; there was a long silence before Logan spoke, "Hi Daniel. Ah, I'm your... I'm Logan."

"Hi," Daniel replied quietly.

They were silent, almost like statues for quite some time before Veronica broke the silence, saying, "Logan, how about we talk outside? Daniel, go find something to do please."

Daniel was all too happy to get away from the emotion filled scene, and he took the out without pause, "Okay Mom."

As Daniel headed off, almost certainly in search of his gameboy, Veronica grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge as she led Logan out to the balcony, one of the only places that they could talk without Daniel listening in.

"He looks great, V. How's he doing? Is he still playing soccer?"

"Yeah, he's good, he made the school team. What about you? How's LA working out for you?"

"Things have been good. I've got a legal practice there, that's going well. In case you didn't guess, I'm a lawyer these days."

"A lawyer? I've got to say I didn't see that coming. Saw you more as needing a lawyer," Veronica laughed.

Logan smiled, and nodded his head, "Okay, I deserved that one. But Ronnie, you have to know that I've changed, I'm not that kid any more. I want to be a father to Daniel, a real father, please Veronica, at least give me a chance."

"Why? Why the hell should I let you stroll back into our lives, you left me to raise Daniel by myself, why should I let you come back?"

"I've sent money every month."

"Do you think that money is everything? Really? Daniel needed a father."

There was a long pause before Logan took Veronica's hands in his own, and with heartfelt emotion he told her, "There was an accident, three months ago, my wife, she was pregnant, she died. I lost Shelly... and the baby, and I realised that this, here, it's where I need to be, with you and Daniel."

"Oh my... Shit. Logan I'm so sorry, I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"We'd only been together a few months, we were on our way to a New Years Eve party for the firm, a drunk driver hit our car," Logan subconsciously put a hand to his leg, he'd been in traction until just a month earlier, and it was still tender, but everything considered he felt lucky to have escaped with only a fractured leg, when Shelly, when she had been hurt so badly that she had died just hours later. "I just want a chance to make things right."

* * *

It was tenuous to start with, Veronica still wasn't sure that it was the right thing for Daniel, having Logan in his life, what if he left again, she could handle it, but Daniel, he was so excited to have his father back in the picture, despite Veronica's unease, Logan pushed on, he left the firm that he had worked at for close to five years, for a position in San Diego, allowing him to be closer to Veronica and Daniel.

* * *

After six months Veronica finally came around, and allowed Logan to move in with her and Daniel, another two months after that he moved from the couch to Veronica's bed, they still had a long way to go, but tentatively the couple were trying to make things work.

* * *

After Logan's return and subsequently an ease in her responsibilities, Veronica made the choice to go back to school. She would spend the next four years completing an arts degree majoring in photography; it wasn't all that different taking scenic or professional photos as it was taking photos whilst spying on cheating husbands. At that time Veronica didn't even know what she was going to do after she finished, but it seemed to be the right choice.

* * *

One day though, Veronica's trust in Logan as a father was tested, she was at university that day, so Logan picked Daniel up from school to take him out for ice cream, it was an accident.

Nothing more than a fender bender really, Daniel had been showing his dad a piece of work he'd done at school, so Logan had been momentarily distracted from the road, he went through a red light, clipping the back of another car. No one was hurt, but it left Daniel very shaken, and Logan even more so, the memory of the fatal accident that had taken his girlfriend and unborn child still all too clear.

Logan beat himself up over the minor accident more than Veronica ever could, or Keith, or Duncan, or Meg, but that didn't mean they didn't each thoroughly tear shreds off the guilt stricken man.

It did shake Veronica's ability to trust Logan with their son, for months afterwards, every time she saw Daniel and Logan climbing into the car, or knew that Logan would be the one to pick up Daniel from school, she would worry. But the thing is, Daniel loved having his father around, so she came to see it as a price she had to pay for her son's happiness.

* * *

Two weeks before Daniel's fourteenth birthday, Veronica and Logan made it official, exchanging wedding vows in a small service on a beach in Hawaii. Their lives were nearly perfect, nearly.

There was still something missing.

* * *

That something went unmentioned, though both could feel it, for another two years after their marriage. In most ways Veronica's life was perfect, she had settled down with and married the love of her life, she had a beautiful sixteen year old boy who she loved more than life itself, and a great career as a professional photographer, but there was this one part of her life that couldn't be perfect, and as she grew older, as her relationship with Logan strengthened, it actually hurt more. It was the knowledge of the complications from Daniel's birth, the hysterectomy, her inability to have another child.

She would forget it for a time, but then Daniel would mention wanting a brother or sister; it broke Veronica's heart, knowing that she could never give her son a younger sibling, or so she thought for a long time, until she finally had that conversation with Logan, and she started the ball rolling.

Now before any more is said, you need to know that Veronica had never told Logan, or anyone else besides her father and Duncan of her infertility; it just wasn't something she spoke about.

* * *

One night while Veronica was lying in bed with Logan, her head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair, out of the blue, Logan spoke, "Ronnie, I've been thinking, we've been together for awhile now, our third anniversary is coming up, and I was thinking, maybe it's time we start trying for a baby."

Veronica stayed silent, she hadn't been prepared for this, and this was a subject just too painful for her, she couldn't cope.

Receiving no reply, Logan prompted her to answer him, "Veronica? What are you thinking?"

Veronica shifted away from Logan, and said, "I'm really tired, can we talk about this some other time?"

"Um, okay... sure, later. Good night," Logan mumbled in response, put off.

* * *

Logan had been puzzled by his wife's response, he had genuinely thought that she would have been keen to have another child.

The following morning the couple were having breakfast together, Daniel had already gone to school for early morning soccer practice, when Logan tried broaching the subject again, "Veronica, what was going on last night? Why didn't you want to talk about having another baby?"

Veronica dropped her spoon, milk splashed everywhere, but she didn't even notice as she looked directly into Logan's eyes, and she sadly broke the news to him, "I can't have another child, Logan."

"What? Don't you want to?"

"I want to, I'd love to have another baby, but Logan," Veronica was struggling as she continued, "there were complications with Danny's birth, for me. There was bleeding, the doctor couldn't stop it, from what Duncan and the doctor told me, I came pretty close to dying, they did a hysterectomy. I can't have any more children."

Logan drew a breath, shocked. He felt terrible, he could see tears in Veronica's eyes. "Oh man, I'm so sorry Ronnie. Why didn't you say something? When we got back together?"

"It's not something I talk about, I try not to even think about it; it doesn't change anything. Can we please just let this go?"

"Of course."

* * *

But Logan didn't let it go, not really, within a couple of weeks he had thought of an alternative, and was ready to present it to his wife, she was cleaning up in the kitchen after dinner, he gently embraced her from behind, kissed her on the cheek, before softly suggesting, "I've been thinking. Maybe we could adopt a baby."

Veronica looked up at Logan, surprised, as she asked, "What? You want us to adopt a baby?"

"We could."

Suddenly a world of possibility that Veronica had closed off years ago was open again, and soon the couple were making plans.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Review if you like, review if you don't**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Sorry for the delay! Oh how I hate writers block._**

**_Anyways, here's the next chapter, and please remember that I love to hear from the wonderful people who read my stories._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Once the idea had been mentioned, it soon was a regular point of discussion for the couple, Logan was very keen, Veronica was, but not so much, she knew how much work raising a baby was, and she wasn't sure she could do it again.

Six months after Logan first suggested it they were packing their bags to go to Romania to meet with their potential adoptive children, a brother and sister who had been living in a placement centre for some months now.

They had looked into adopting locally, but after much soul searching the couple made the choice to adopt a foreign child.

* * *

For the five weeks they were away sixteen year old Daniel stayed with his grandpa, it was hard for him not to feel abandoned, forgotten, part of him even saw the adoption as him being replaced.

* * *

Before Veronica and Logan went to Romania though, knowing that they were most likely going to be bringing home two young children, Logan and Veronica made the decision that their three bedroom apartment wouldn't be big enough for their expanding family, and they found a new home.

Their new home wasn't in Neptune though, not in the town at least, rather about twenty minutes drive out of Neptune on a property, the house was massive, and everything they could have dreamt of, eight bedrooms, all the little luxuries of life, including a small cottage formerly used as accommodation for the staff, which Veronica saw immediately for its potential for it to be converted into a home for her father, who in all honesty was getting on in years and Veronica could see the time coming when he wouldn't be able to life on his own.

As they looked through the house with the estate agent, Veronica was caught by the sight of several horses frolicking in a paddock, just metres from the house, the rural setting the perfect backdrop.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The estate agent said brightly, "There's a full stable just down there, do you have kids? A little girl would love having horses right here to ride, don't 'ya think?"

The two children they were to adopt were brother and sister, the couple knew very little about them, but already Veronica could see them becoming a part of the family, in this home, her, Logan, Daniel and their adoptive children, a family. Sharing a gaze, Veronica and Logan contentedly said, "We will."

"So you'd like to put in an offer on the property? I do have several other interested parties..."

"I'll pay the asking price, the sooner we can move in the better," Logan said, giving a slightly surprised Veronica a light kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

The conditions in the 'placement centres' the children were housed in appalled the couple, there was no sign that it was ever cleaned, there weren't half as many beds as there were children, and the children all looked emaciated and uncared for.

It broke their hearts. Living in a developed country, it was too easy to forget the struggles of those less fortunate, but when it was right in front of you...

Veronica leant into Logan, who wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, comforting her, while trying to cope with his own emotions at the sight.

The children that they had been matched to were brother and sister, ten year old Gabriel Emil Moisuc and his eight year old sister, Adrianna Kathryn. The moment Veronica and Logan laid eyes on the children, they knew that they would be taking them home with them, they felt an immediate connection to the children, who were just thrilled to have adults around them who seemed to care.

They had been sitting together on the edge of a bed too small for one of them, looking at a book tattered beyond possible recognition, obviously a treasured possession, in spite of their horrific situation, both children were talking away in Romanian and laughing, they knew nothing else.

Veronica had been practicing for weeks, working with an online program, to learn some Romanian, at least enough to say hello, and while she still stumbled slightly with the words, she managed a greeting, more than Logan, who remained quiet, "Salut Gabriel, alo Adrianna. Sunt Veronica ...um, aceasta este Logan."

"Hello," Gabriel said in surprisingly good English.

Logan glanced over to Veronica, who was somewhat perplexed, and shrugged as he laughed lightly.

"Why don't you both take a seat, the kids love that book, it's actually in English, a volunteer brought it a few years ago, they love being read to," The director, who had been showing them around, said to the couple.

Logan and Veronica exchanged a glance and a shrug of the shoulders, thinking why not. Veronica sat down on the bed beside the children, and accepted the book from young Adrianna.

"We're going on a bear hunt..."

* * *

The paperwork would take several more weeks, and of course it had to be completed before the children could travel to the US with Veronica and Logan but in the mean time, Gabriel and Adrianna were allowed to stay with Veronica and Logan at their hotel in the capital.

It was the first time the children had been out of their village, and they loved it, not to mention going straight from the slums to a five star luxury hotel.

They visited everything from the shopping district, to the National Museum of Art and the Royal Palace, and the kids loved every minute of it, and five weeks after Veronica and Logan arrived in Bucharest, they left with the two children in tow.

* * *

When Veronica and Logan returned to the states with their two adopted children, it wasn't to their new home as they had hoped they would be able to take the children home to immediately, instead they spent a couple of weeks living in pretty close quarters at the apartment. The children still loved every moment of it, they slept in Veronica and Logan's bed, while the couple slept on the pullout sofa bed, to Gabriel and Adrianna, coming from what they had, even the quite basic apartment by American standards, was a palace.

* * *

The day they moved into their new home though, that was amazing, the kids were overexcited, running around the house and land, just checking everything out, Veronica and Logan just sat down outside on the back deck, and they lay in each other's arms as they watched on, the only thing that put a dampener on the day was Daniel, he had been in a foul mood ever since they'd gotten back.

* * *

The days went on much the same, Veronica and Logan were blissfully happy, after a couple of weeks they went back to work, and the kids were started at North Neptune Elementary School where they were going to be in an ESL program until they could integrate with the mainstream. Evenings in their new home were always filled with laughter and joy.

It's a shame no one, not even Veronica saw what was happening with her own son.

At the same time as the rest of the Mars-Echolls family were embracing their new lives with Gabriel and Adrianna, Daniel was heading down a dark and dangerous path.

* * *

His parents rarely knew where he was, he barely ever went to school, and he lost his part time job at the garage. He was doing it to attempt to have his parents see him the way they did before the adoption, there was no doubt about that. His hair turned black, along with his clothes and fingernails, he was always angry, but more so he was sad, and as time went on and his parents still failed to see any problem Daniel found his own ways to cope. He started drinking, smoking, he'd take drugs whenever he could get them; the crowd he hung around with then only made this easier for him, most of all a girl named Jessie Moore, the pair became very close.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly eight months later that Veronica and Logan were snapped out of their 'honeymoon' period to see what was happening to their eldest son.

The night that Ashlee came to their doorstep, that was the first time that Veronica or Logan even stopped to think what was happening. It was late, and Ashlee was a mess; she'd been close to Daniel for years, they'd grown up together, she had seen his pain even when no one else did, she saw his behaviour change. That night Ashlee had followed Daniel and his 'friends', what she had seen would stay with her for years to come.

* * *

As was now the norm Daniel started out his day not before noon, he got dressed and went out to meet up with Jessie, they spent the rest of the day in a park not far from the school they both should have been in, for the rest of the day, smoking pot, along with whatever Jessie had been able to get, usually coke or ecstasy, just mucking around. He didn't get home until nearly two in the morning, and as per usual he snuck in his bedroom window.

But this day was different, Ashlee had followed him through the day and right into the night.

* * *

Veronica and Logan had been sound asleep in their bedroom, when Logan awoke to a persistent ringing of their door bell; in that moment all he could think was that they should have found a less annoying ringer. "Ronnie, babe wake up."

Veronica rolled over to face him, half asleep she asked him, "What?"

"There's someone at the door, okay. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Logan stumbled downstairs to the front door, all the while the bell kept ringing, "I'm coming damn it," Logan yelled in frustration, it was just past two in the morning.

When he swung that door open, ready to have a good go at whoever was daring to invade on their sleep, then he saw Ashlee standing there, shaking like a leaf from the cold, soaked from the rain. "Ash? What's going on?" Logan turned back towards the stairs and called out for Veronica, who came down at a run.

The three of them stood in the doorway for a minute before Veronica came to her senses, and she ushered her niece into the house to be bundled up with blankets and offered hot chocolate. "I've got to call your parents, they'll be worried sick."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading. Please send a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Meg was in a state when she arrived; Ashlee was one of five, but she and her mother had always had a very close bond, and it was never far from Meg's thoughts how lucky she was to still have her daughter, she'd come much too close to losing her, twice. Veronica greeted her solemnly, and they joined Logan and Ashlee in the living room. Meg went straight to her daughter, who embraced her, seeking comfort, she was still shaken by the whole thing.

"Where're the kids?" Veronica asked Meg.

"They're all still sleeping, Duncan's there," Meg said in explanation; she then asked her daughter, "What on earth is going on Ashlee? Do you know how worried I was when Veronica called me? It's three am."

"I was only trying to help Daniel," Ashlee said, somewhat sulking having been chastised.

"Why would Daniel need your help sweetheart?" Meg asked, now concerned.

Veronica and Logan just sat in silence as Meg and her daughter spoke, by the time Ashlee said all she had to say everyone was in tears.

* * *

Meg took Ashlee home soon after, leaving Veronica and Logan to have a difficult conversation with their son. As they walked upstairs together both were mentally preparing themselves.

* * *

Veronica was fuming, not only at Daniel, but at herself, how the hell had she missed this, well she knew the answer to that and it only made her feel worse. That did not slow her down in the least, in that moment she focus all her anger towards her son, how dare he do these things right under their noses.

Logan just stood back, watching in shock.

Veronica did not even consider knocking, she threw the door open, turned on the lights, and stormed over to where Daniel lay sleeping it off, she tossed the covers off the bed, startling Daniel awake.

"HEY!" Daniel exclaimed half asleep, "Turn off the fucking lights!"

"No way mister. Get up... NOW!"

"Ronnie," Logan said, concerned.

"Stay out of this Logan! I'm the one who's taken care of Daniel all these years, back off!"

"Wha's goin on?" Daniel said, now starting to awaken.

"You're busted, that's what's happening. Get out of that bed right now!"

"Stop yelling, I've got a headache."

Veronica quite literally pulled Daniel out of the bed, she had to hold him by the shoulders to keep him standing, "I bet you have a headache. How much've you had to drink tonight?"

"Go away..." Daniel said, swaying. He then fell to his knees, and threw up on the carpeted floor.

That's when Logan stepped in, getting between Daniel and Veronica, he knelt beside Daniel, with urgency he asked, "What've you taken Daniel? You need to tell me, I'm not going to be angry, just tell me, you have to tell me."

"..Some shots."

"Of what?" Logan pressed, still having to physically block Veronica from resuming her questioning. It was clear to Logan that his son was very ill, and possibly his life was in danger.

"Vodka, Jack Daniels..."

"What else? Any drugs? You need to tell me Danny."

"Some pot... and coke."

Logan had been around a lot back in his day, he'd done a lot of shit. He saw through his anger and shock where Veronica couldn't, and he saw that their son could very well be overdosing. Logan turned around to Veronica, "Go start the car, we've got to take him to the hospital..." Veronica remained still. "GO!" Logan said forcefully, breaking Veronica from her surprise, then she ran downstairs to do as asked.

Logan lifted Daniel's body with ease, and he carried him down to the car as quickly as possible.

* * *

There was a brief debate as to whom would take him, someone had to remain at home with Gabriel and Adrianna, Veronica soon gave in, agreeing to wait at the house for news.

Logan spent the rest of the night at the hospital with Daniel, who had to get his stomach pumped before being given a foul looking and tasting charcoal drink to absorb the toxins in his body. They were there until well into the next morning before Daniel was discharged with a referral to a drug and alcohol councillor.

* * *

Veronica was numb as she went about her morning chores, there would be no work for her that day, but the kids still had to get to school. She hated herself for how she had treated Daniel the night before, but she was still fuming that he dare do such things as take drugs, she carried him inside her for months, she had sat by his bedside in the NICU for weeks, she had raised him on her own for many years, yet he still did not come to her when he was in trouble.

* * *

Despite how tired and sick he felt, the only thing Daniel wanted to do when he got out of the hospital was meet up with Jessie; the medical staff had ended his high, and in his mind frame, that was unacceptable, he needed something.

* * *

It took him a few hours to get on his parents good side, convince them that he was sorry and would never try again; the moment they closed his door, Daniel was out the window. They learnt a lesson that day, the son that they had known was no longer there, the trust they had always had in him was a luxury that if they wanted to save his life, they could seldom afford to take.

* * *

It was less than an hour before Veronica went upstairs to check on Daniel. When she saw that his bed was empty, her heart sank, of course she checked his bathroom, but in her heart, she knew where he would be.

Ashlee had told them about the place where Daniel was hanging out, and it really was no surprise to Veronica or Logan that they found him lying in the grass out there along with a bunch of kids, he'd taken something. A quick look around revealed what, cocaine.

Logan and Veronica pulled Daniel to his feet, they had to physically drag him back to the car.

The drive home was a mere preview of what they would see in the coming hours, and that is why they made the decision they did, Daniel needed more help than they could give.

The only conversations that they would have with Daniel that week were through his locked bedroom door, him screaming profanity at them the whole time.

* * *

It was really quite telling of the habits of Neptune's youth that they had a drug and alcohol rehabilitation centre. Quite a nice place really, that didn't make it any easier though for Veronica and Logan to leave their son there, in a locked unit to work through this drug problem.

* * *

After a bumpy couple of weeks Daniel started to come around though, each day they would see the small changes in their son when they visited. They saw him taking steps closer to his old life.

* * *

It took five months before Daniel was ready to go home; Logan and Veronica regretted that they had in essence taken five months away from his young life, but they had to remind themselves of how much more time he could and most likely would have lost if he was still using.

* * *

When Daniel went back to that park where he had wasted away months of his life, he had no idea of the events that would occur. He headed over to the usual spot, no surprise Jessie was there along with a bunch of their 'friends', seeing Daniel, she jumped to her feet and rushed over. "Where've you been Dan?"

"My parents caught me out on the drugs, they've had me under lock and key for weeks."

"Bugger."

"Yeah, it sucked, but I'm doing better now, and you know, they're trying..." Daniel would have continued to talk, but Jessie interrupted.

"Look, I need to talk to you Dan."

"Okay, no worries. What's up?"

Jessie hesitated a moment, before she blurted out the words that would change Daniel's life forever, everyone's lives in truth. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Dan, it's yours."

"...How pregnant?"

"Four and a half months."

"...What are you, you know, going to do about it?"

"I'm keeping the baby, I just want you to know so that, if you want, you can be involved. Totally no pressure if you don't want to, but I just thought, maybe..."

"Course I want to know, Jess. We're having a baby, this is..." Daniel paused, reminded of something he had read about drugs and pregnancy when he'd been scanning over the various booklets he'd collected. "You're off everything now, aren't you? You're not still taking any of the shit are you?"

Jessie's silence spoke more than words. "...So what if I am? What business is that of yours?"

"It can hurt the baby, Jess."

"No way... really?" Jessie had not even thought about it, she had never cared whatsoever about her own wellbeing, it had not even crossed her drug addled mind that what she was doing could hurt the baby growing inside her.

Daniel was scared that evening as he walked home, he wanted to get Jess help, he wanted her to quit using too, but he knew that he could not force her. So he went to his parents for help.

**_

* * *

_**

TBC...

Please remember that I love to hear from the wonderful people who read my stories.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Veronica Mars or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through the epic journey that has been this story!_**

**_Enjoy the final chapter of These Kids!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

They were shocked to say the least, neither one had any idea that Daniel even had this girlfriend, but that just spoke volumes as to what the past months had been like.

Daniel expressed his concern for the unborn baby's safety, and his parents took it on, they promised to try to help, and they would try, for all the good it would do in the end.

* * *

Jessie didn't want a bar of the idea of getting off the drugs, not even for her baby. Veronica tried to get in touch with Jessie's mom, but she didn't want a bar of having a daughter, let alone a pregnant daughter with a drug problem. They offered for Jessie to stay with them, hoping that they would be able to get her off the drugs, she told them that she'd rather be on the streets, they offered to pay for her to go to rehab, she wouldn't go, in the end they resorted to getting her arrested on drug possession, hoping she would get clean in jail, instead she got addicted to heroin and contracted hep C.

* * *

It was so hard for Daniel to watch her, knowing that as Jessie got sicker and sicker, their baby was still growing inside her, and now could be born with hep C, foetal alcohol syndrome, heroin dependant, premature, more than likely more than one of the afore said complications. It was hell, but he could not stop her.

* * *

Danny had never pictured himself as being a teenage parent, as his parents had been, let alone being a teen parent alone because the mother of his child was incarcerated for illicit drug possession.  
But now with the baby due in just two weeks time, having gone with his parents to a lawyer to start the paperwork days earlier, to ensure that he would be granted full custody of the baby, seeing the nursery all set up in the disused room by his, it made it all too real.

He didn't even have his own life together yet.

* * *

It was no easier for Veronica and Logan, for them it couldn't help but bring back up memories of their own experience of teenaged parenting.

For Veronica the memories of her traumatic pregnancy and all those weeks she spent watching over her premature baby in the NICU had not in all these years been far from her thoughts, but now, seeing her son facing so many of the same challenges that she had, that was very hard on her. The nights she did sleep, Veronica would wake from nightmares in a cold sweat; she knew she was lucky to have her son still with her, what would happen to Daniel if this baby wasn't born healthy, scenarios ran through her subconscious every time she dared close her eyes.

It was a very different experience for Logan, who had been absent for most of Daniel's early life. His first and foremost thought was just praying that Daniel would be a better father than he and his own father had been.

* * *

Baby Caitlin Jessica Mars was born in the San Diego Correctional Centre's hospital wing just after three am on the 23rd of August 2022.

Jessie was allowed only half an hour with her newborn child before the baby was taken away by child protection, as policy ordered. Daniel, along with his family and most of the Manning-Kane family would pick up the thankfully healthy infant from child protection later that day.

* * *

Things certainly changed when the baby came into their lives, sleepless nights, nappy changes, feedings, having this tiny infant that was completely dependent on them.

Danny missed days on end of school in the beginning, just because of the day to day pressures of being a father; some nights he would be so tempted to go back to the park, just to get something to get him through the days.

But he knew that he couldn't go back to that.

* * *

As much as Daniel had feared becoming a father, he grew to love it, Veronica would care for Catie while he was at school, he'd finish his homework as quickly as possible, before taking Catie down to the park, incidentally the same one he had many days in getting high.

He would push her around in her pram, or sit at the playground until it got dark, he knew all to well that it was dangerous there at night.

On weekends they would go to the zoo or the beach, more than anything Daniel wanted his daughter to have a happy life, a good life.

* * *

Caitlin was only five months old when the phone rang, Daniel answered the phone; Jessie was dead, she had overdosed on heroin.

As tragic as it was, it was also the best thing that would ever happen for Caitlin.

Years later Daniel would tell his daughter that her mother had died in a car accident.

* * *

Neptune High hadn't changed so much over the years, and all too soon Veronica, Logan, Meg and Duncan found themselves sitting in the stands of the hall, watching Daniel and Ashlee's graduation.

"God, I feel so old," Veronica whispered to Meg, who sat beside her, holding eighteen month old Catie.

"I know, are we really about to have kids going away to college?"

Meg bounced Catie on her knee as she said, "I know, our kids should be Catie's age, they shouldn't be old enough to have their own kids."

Meanwhile on the stage, Principal Van Clemmons was calling up the senior year students one by one to collect their diplomas, the students wait in their seats to be called.

"...Daniel Mars."

There was loud applause from the crowd, none louder than Veronica, who was overcome with pride and joy to see her boy graduating, as Daniel stood up and went up to the podium, he shook Principal Van Clemmons' hand, and collected his diploma before returning to his seat.

In the stands, Veronica and Logan exchanged a loving kiss, which Meg and Duncan rivalled with their own celebratory show of affection, they had made it, finally... Now they just had to get Gabe and Addi through high school; Daniel's due to leave for an overseas holiday in a couple of days, and Ashlee wants to volunteer in Africa...

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Daniel went on to study medicine at San Diego University, while Ashlee started a hairdressing apprenticeship with a local salon, and though they chose very different pathways, both excelled in life.  
Daniel with help from his parents moved to Seattle after finishing his degree to work in the University of Washington Hospital, he is currently doing his fellowship in drug and alcohol rehabilitation, he hopes to one day start his own treatment centre, even if it only saves one life, for him it will be worth it. As busy as his career has made him, he has always put his daughter first; he would go to the end of the world for that girl.

Ashlee married, and she settled down in Neptune, today she is a mother to three children of her own. She struggled with the idea of religion for many years, having heard stories of how her mother and aunts had been abused by their highly religious parents, she now goes to church sporadically with her family, but swears she will never turn out like her grandparents.

Veronica and Logan would grow old together, and when Veronica's health started to fail, Logan left his work to care for her right up until the day she died at age ninety-two.

Duncan retired from Kane Software, and he sold the family business. He and Meg moved to Florida in their later years.

This is where the story ends, but nothing ever truly ends, does it?

* * *

_**Well, that's all folks.**_

_**Please take a moment to drop in a review, I always love to hear what my loyal readers think of the fics!**_


End file.
